The A Thing Crossover
by Twittypye
Summary: A crossover fic with Rizzoli & Isles. Takes place after the Pretty Little Liars season 2 finale, unmAsked. After the uncovering of Maya's body Rizzoli & Isles are assigned to assist in a possible homicide case to the neighbouring state but what happens when they start getting texts from an unknown number?
1. Overload

**A/N: To be honest I'm kind of surprised that no one has come up with this crossover yet so I suppose this is to fill that gap. Assuming that people want to read a crossover like this that is. Anyways there are bound to be a few mistakes in there so I apologise in advance if I have missed it.**

**This chapter is basically an introduction into Pretty Little Liars for those who are unfamiliar with it but the next chapter is also meant to be a sort of introduction into Rizzoli & Isles for those who are unfamiliar with that too. Hope I did these two amazing shows justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

Rosewood, PA

Rosewood was not just a sleepy town that laid on the outskirts of Philadelphia it was a town that was no stranger to death. It would be an understatement to say that it had been an eventful couple of years for the town.

After uncovering the body of the 15 year old Alison DiLaurentis who had been declared missing a few summers ago, the town became the focus of at least the local news. If you had asked anyone in the state about the town they would almost always recognise the name. That is of course unless they lived under a rock. It was this event that had caused a chain reaction. Throughout the rest of the year up until the present the town's major headlines had always been somewhat linked to that first incident.

**_"Young Girl Found Dead"_**

**_"What Really Happened?_**

**_-THE AFTERMATH: Police question local teens' motives"_**

**_"DiLaurentis Murder Weapon Recovered"_**

**_"Murder Suspects Sentenced To Community Service"_**

**_"Police Officer Arrested For Murder"_**

Tonight had been the night of Rosewood high's annual masquerade ball. For the liars the ball had been their opportunity to finally uncover the identity of "A", the unknown stalker that had been terrorizing the girls for the better part of a year. Even though this was a pivotal night for the girls each girl still managed to squeeze in a little bit of fun to lighten the whole situation a tad.

When the girls did eventually find out that Mona was "A" the girls were shocked at first but that shock eventually turned into anger, they had after all let Mona into their circle. Meaning that they had trusted her even if they had just bestowed a small amount of trust upon her. That was all she needed.

Mona needed that trust so that she could edge her way into the liars tight-knit group. Gaining their trust would allow her to gather more intel on each girl in order to break them in the end. _How dare they take Hanna away from me? Where were they after that bitch Alison disappeared? Nowhere! They don't deserve her!_

The girls had eventually learned that Mona was not the person they thought she was. Dr. Sullivan had filled in some of the gaps. After what had happened at Look Out Point the doctor had informed them of her mental health issues.

That anger they had felt began to subside but it was replaced with something else. Confusion. Each girl thought about Mona's motive. _You stole my only friend._ How could jealousy cause all of this? It just didn't seem to make sense but these thoughts were pushed aside for now. It had been a long day it could wait until tomorrow.

With Mona now being taken to the Radley Sanitarium the girls (well most of them anyway. Hanna was still trying to process this but could you blame her? Mona _was_ her best friend afterall) found themselves at ease. This person who had been blackmailing each girl with the threat of her personal secrets coming to light was being taken away. She was being taken to a place where Mona's alter ego "A" could no longer have that hold over the liars or anyone else for that matter. They were content and all was well again.

For now at least. It was fun while it lasted.

Now the town would be thrown upon the cruel limelight once again as another teenage girl would be uncovered. But was this death also linked to Alison's?

* * *

The 3 liars stood there in shock while they held onto a distraught and sobbing Emily. What else could they do at that moment? Aria and Hanna had found themselves speechless at the site of Maya's covered body being wheeled away while Spencer was also speechless at what had unravelled she wanted to remain strong. Not just for herself but for the sake of her best friends too, especially Emily.

Emily Fields. Let's be honest Emily hasn't had the easiest of times recently. Imagine finding out that one of your best friends had been unearthed during a renovation after months of antagonizing over her disappearance. Sure it was closure for the girls' family and those closest to her but to Emily it was just that bit more devastating.

After all she had loved her just that bit more. She was sure it went beyond friendship so after realising that Alison was gone forever she felt awful for some of the things she had said to her before she had gone missing but she had eventually came to peace with what had happened.

It was not long after the discovery of Alison's body that the 4 girls; Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily came under the scrutiny of "A". Although all of the girls had been "A's" target at some point it seemed that Emily took the brunt of "A's" torture. She had been forced to come out, she nearly suffocated in that barn, her health took a turn for the worse when she was essentially drugged and now this.

Her girlfriend, Maya St. Germain, was torn away from this world. Emily was certain that this was "A's" doing. It just had to be. Maya wouldn't do this to herself, she just wouldn't. Sure they didn't end things on good terms but what other option was there? She couldn't drop everything and just move to San Francisco but now a part of her wishes she did. Could she have prevented this? Would things have turned out differently? She would never know.

Emily wasn't exactly sure how long they'd been standing there for. It could have been a few minutes or even seconds but after they had taken her love's body away it was like time had stood still. She would never see Maya ever again. The thought had brought on a new set of tears as she broke down in front of her house. Emily was sure that she would have just fallen to the floor if it weren't for Spencer's commanding grip around her. Although the rest of the girls hadn't said anything since they'd heard the news Emily knew that by them holding onto her it was their way of telling her that they would all be there for her if she needed them. For this she was grateful.

For now all Emily could do was cry. She felt utterly helpless. There was nothing she could do Maya was gone forever. The other girls knew that she had to let it out so they let her cry out her pain. They would stay there with Emily for as long as it took.

The girls needed to stick together and figure out what happened because if there's one thing they knew it's that Rosewood P.D would get nowhere fast. However what they didn't know is that soon help would be on its way.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? **

**This chapter was posted to see if there is any interest in a crossover like this, if people like it etc. so that I could tell if I should carry on with the story or not. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if I should carry on or not with this crack fic :)**


	2. Where The Lines Overlap

**A/N: Thank you to the guys who have reviewed and put this story on your alerts I do seriously appreciate it. I am kind of surprised that people actually took the time to read this story to be honest but again thank you :D**

**Anyways so here is the second chapter, which like I said is an introduction into Rizzoli & Isles for those of you out there who may be unfamiliar with it. I have to say though that overall this chapter is much lighter (as in more cheery) than the last because really that's just how the show is right? I mean they do just go from the A story: e.g. mob-related murder to the B story: e.g. Jane basically trying to avoid her sensitivity training and other Rizzoli family moments just like that.**

**Oh and also because I completely lack the creativity to come up with a good chapter title I have basically rummaged my iTunes for a song with a title that I think is fitting. The last chapter was named "Overload" after the song by Dot Rotten and this chapter is called "Where The Lines Overlap" for reasons that will become clear after you read this chapter and basically because Paramore are one of my favourite bands (poor reasoning I know).**

**This is shaping up to be a really long A/N but I am sorry for that and I do apologise if there are any mistakes in there too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

Boston, MA

A few days later.

It was another slow day for Boston homicide. No new cases had been called in all week and some of the other detectives had become twitchy. Jane Rizzoli had been bored witless and actually tried to do something productive for the day.

Just before midday she decided to plow through that stack of paperwork she'd been meaning to complete. Upon seeing the other detective willingly doing paperwork for once in her life, both Frost and Korsak, Jane's current partner and ex-partner respectively, took a glance at each other before returning to the raven-haired detective. Both raised an eyebrow at the woman's unusual behaviour before letting out a small chuckle.

"Don't say it…" of course their actions didn't go unnoticed by her. She was a detective after all.

After about 45 minutes the detective thought that she was really making headway with her paperwork. That was until Doctor Maura Isles had stepped off of the elevator and click-clacked her way over to the detective asking if she wanted to go for lunch. Of course the detective had readily accepted. It's not like she would turn her best friend down anyway.

* * *

"Maura, what is this crap you want me to drink?" the raven-haired detective questioned as she stared at the murky contents of her mug.

The doctor shook her head at her friend as she took a seat on the edge of Jane's desk.

"Jane don't be so close minded. That is wheat grass juice. It is a very nutritional beverage full of beta-carotene, vitamins B12, C and E. It has been known to cleanse the body and has been known to aid peristalsis so that bowel movements become more frequent" the doctor said matter-of-factly.

The lanky detective stared at Maura incredulously for a moment.

"Really?" the detective asked sarcastically.

Jane eyed the mug once more and sighed before taking a large gulp of the algae coloured liquid. Almost immediately after the dark green liquid was sprayed back out by the detective. Some of it spewing across her desk and the floor while the rest managed to hit her computer screen.

"Holy crap! Maura! What is this shit?"

The detective started to wipe her tongue clean of any remnants of the disgusting drink.

"Jane, I already told you-" the doctor began.

"Yeah, yeah _'it's good for me'_ but you didn't mention that it'd taste like old boot" now trying to wipe her desk clean.

Maura could only laugh at her best friends behaviour. Jane was being ridiculous as always. The doctor walked over to the coffee table to retrieve some more napkins.

The door to Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office opened and the man took a step into the bullpen and scanned the area.

"Rizzoli get in here." he ordered.

"Yes sir."

Jane stopped her cleaning and started to get up from her desk.

Before stepping back into his office the lieutenant looked onto the bullpen and saw the bobbing head of the doctor in the corner.

"And oh Doctor Isles I need you in here too" and with that Cavanaugh turned and headed back into his office.

The detective was confused for a moment. _Why would he want to see both of us? That's never happened before._ Jane looked to her friend but of course Maura Isles was ever the professional and was already walking over so Jane followed suit.

The pair had walking into the office and took a seat opposite the lieutenant. Cavanaugh had picked up a file and was looking at it for a moment before he placed it in front of the two women.

"I need you two to help out on a case"

Jane reached for the file and scanned it quickly before passing it onto Maura who read it briefly and kept hold of said file. The women let the new information sink in as they waited for further explanation.

"I've leant you two plus Frost and Korsak to the Rosewood P.D for a bit. The boards of both states agree that it would be best if you aid them with this investigation." The lieutenant paused to look at both women before continuing.

"Rosewood P.D isn't exactly in good standing at the moment and their cases just seem to be piling up. You fly out tonight; it's all in the file. I've already talked to Frost and Korsak while you were out to lunch, they should be prepping right now"

"Of course"

"Yes sir"

The doctor and detective replied respectively and just nodded at their orders.

It was all settled then. They were to help out with this case at this Rosewood place. There was no arguing. It was just another case they had to deal with. After all this is what they did for a living, solve homicides.

The women had gotten up and began to head to the door when Cavanaugh called after them. They had turned and he gave them some words of encouragement.

"You're both the best in your respective fields and I know you guys can solve this case" Cavanaugh gave them a small smile before turning to his paper work.

The two left his office and began to prepare for this new case that was sprung on them.

Cavanaugh was absolutely right though. Doctor Maura Isles was the top of her field. Not only is she the youngest but she is also the first woman to become the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, which is a position that is very highly regarded. Detective Jane Rizzoli on the other hand was also the top in her field. She was the youngest officer to be promoted to the rank of detective, the first woman to enter the homicide division in Boston and some might even call her a hero.

After the siege at Boston P.D, Jane Rizzoli's actions became newsworthy material.

Jane was held at gunpoint by the mastermind of the operation while her brother, Frankie, fought for his life after being shot at. There was no time to deliberate over the hostage situation she found herself in so she took matters into her own hands and made a very rash decision. She wrestled for control of the gun and shot through herself to kill the person holding her hostage. This valiant act had earned her a medal for her bravery even though she didn't feel like she deserved the honour.

* * *

That night the four of them found themselves at Logan International Airport. All had done the necessary packing to accompany their journey and the new case and all were waiting in the terminal waiting for their plane to board.

They were going to be there for a bit, as the plane wasn't scheduled to take off for another hour or so. The four tried to preoccupy themselves in the mean time. Frost was fiddling on his laptop, typical really. Korsak was going over the case file once more. He felt the need to prepare himself, as he was the lead detective on this case and was also their sergeant. Maura was enthralled with an article about the newest advancements in stem cell research in the latest issue of some medical journal. While Jane sat there in the uncomfortable airport lounge chairs twiddling her thumbs.

She had refused to pack a book or a magazine because she apparently wouldn't need it. Despite the doctors advice Jane had still refused because the detective argued that they would barely be in the air long enough for her to take out said book/magazine before they would land in Philadelphia. The doctor let Jane win this argument because she knew by now that there was no arguing with someone as stubborn as Jane Rizzoli and that she ultimately knew that her friend would regret later.

The honey brunette tore her eyes away from her medical journal and saw the detective fidgeting to her left. _She never listens_. Maura let out a chuckle.

"I told you, you should have brought a book." The doctor smiled, knowing she had won in the end.

Jane had stopped her fidgeting for a second and rolled her eyes at her best friend. _Damn it, she was right. Who am I kidding? She was always right_. The raven-haired woman shook her head at the doctor.

"Why? I'm fine"

"You can borrow one of my medical journals if you like. There's this fascinating article on the immune system and lymphocytes that is-"

"Uhh no thanks Maur, I'm good. Really." The detective shot her friend a warm smile.

"Ok but if you change your mind you can just ask. It's quite the read." the doctor returned the smile before returning to her article.

* * *

The flight had taken under 2 hours so by the time they had landed in Philadelphia it was already around 9pm.

The four had stopped off for a bite to eat at the airport before picking up the Toyota Prius that the good doctor had suggested they rented for the length of their visit. It was apparently the better choice as it had an overall lower CO2 emission and it had a better fuel economy than the other cars on offer.

After they had found the silver Prius in the airport parking lot and stored their belongings in the trunk of the hybrid they followed the directions given to them by the GPS and were on their way to Rosewood.

Luckily for them traffic was not as severe as it could have been as it was almost 11pm by the time they reached the Edgewood Motor Court motel, which was where they'd be staying at. It was a pleasant looking place that had two stories to it and appeared to have many rooms to offer any prospective guests.

They had stopped in front of the motels front office. Frost and Korsak went to check in while Jane and Maura had stayed behind in the car.

The detective had started stretching out her body when a large yawn escaped from her.

"This motel looks…" The doctor had started but paused for a moment trying to find an appropriate word. She eventually landed on "…quaint"

The doctor took a moment to look out of the car window to survey their surroundings although it was quite hard too considering the current time. The doctor did note that there were quite a lot of cars on the lot at this moment. Before the brunette could make any further observations she noticed that Frost and Korsak were on their way back to the car. Korsak was holding something small in his hand something the doctor couldn't quite make out but she presumed that these were the room keys.

Korsak opened the driver's door and got in while Frost did the same with the passengers side.

"Sorry ladies, it looks like you two are going to have to share a bed. I hope you don't mind? It seems like Frost and I picked up the last room that had two singles" he trailed off.

"That's ok Korsak. We don't mind sharing a bed; we've done it before. Right Maur?" The detective turned to face her friend on her right.

"It won't be a problem."

With that Korsak turned on the engine and they drove up to their rooms.

The older detective had parked the silver car in front of room 214 and cut the engine. The four exited the vehicle. Jane and Frost walked towards the trunk of the car to gather their belongings.

Korsak took this time to look at the room keys he was holding.

"Jane" he waited till he got his ex-partners attention before continuing. "You and Maura are in 214. Frost and I will be two doors down in 216." The senior detective handed Maura the room key and went to go help with the bags.

The raven-haired detective could only nod as she took in this new information. She grabbed both hers and the doctors luggage out of the trunk and went to join her friend who had already walked up to the door of their room and was beginning to fiddle with the plastic door key.

Once open the doctor entered the room and headed straight to the bathroom. Jane on the other hand had placed the luggage near the door and stepped back out for a minute.

She walked over to her partner and her former partner.

"So you guys want to meet up and then head to breakfast before heading over to the station?"

"Yeah, sure." Her current partner added. It was clear he was tired. Korsak had only nodded, as he was half way through a yawn.

"Meet up at the car at around 7:30?"

The two gentlemen had only nodded.

"Ok you two really need to get some sleep" the detective let out a chuckle and headed back to her room.

When she had returned to her room the doctor had emerged from the bathroom and went to find something from her suitcase before venturing back into the bathroom.

The detective turned on the television and switched the channel to the late local news. The news was doing a recap of this week's current stories, which sadly included some footage of a body being taken away by a few coroners. _The St. Germain case_. They had showed a photograph of the girl who was found earlier this week. _She was so young_. Jane reflected. Sometimes these were the hardest cases. When the victim is so young you sometimes wonder how their lives would have panned out.

Jane was brought out of her thoughts by her best friend who had walked back into the room. Maura had used the time to freshen up and change into her silk pyjamas.

"We're meeting Frost and Korsak for breakfast tomorrow at 7:30" with that the raven-haired woman got up and headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the two were ready to turn in for the night. The pair of them had gotten into the medium sized bed and tried to watch the news.

A few more minutes later the detective had chanced a look towards her friend who was laying on her right. She was asleep. The detective turned off the television; she didn't want to wake up the doctor. Jane had taken this moment to study her friends face. She looked content. It really was a sight to behold, she felt like she could gaze at the doctor for quite some time. _Wait, what?_ Jane shook her head lightly again trying to avoid any sudden movements that might wake her sleeping friend.

To distract herself from these thoughts Jane decided to pick up the case file that was sitting on the side table. She figured she might as well try and familiarise herself with their newest case. Halfway through the first paragraph the detective heard the familiar buzzing sound that she knew was coming from her phone. The detective picked up her phone from the little side table. It was a text.

**"Poor Detective Rizzoli, didn't get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. Xo **

–**A"**

_What the actual fuck?_

* * *

**A/N: So "A" once again rears her ugly head but wait isn't Mona "A"? But she's in the nut hospital though…**

**Do review your thoughts on the chapter if you have the time of course. Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Moments Between Sleep

**A/N: So what did everyone think of last weeks ep of PLL and R&I? **

**[Spoiler] Did everyone squeal when Jane and Maura made up or was that just me? They were cute :D PLL on the other hand, Emily seriously just can't catch a break can she? And also bitch can see! [Spoiler]**

**Oh I think I'll update this thing every Tuesday so that it coincides with the airing of both shows. So far I've written up to chapter 8 so I'll try and be consistent with posting. **

**This chapter was named after one of my favourite songs by VersaEmerge, another band that I absolutely love.**

**There are probably mistakes so I am sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

**"**_**Poor Detective Rizzoli, didn't get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. Xo **_

–_**A"**_

_What the actual fuck?_

* * *

Last night had generally been uneventful for the doctor despite the fact that they were now in a different state to the one that they had woken up in the previous morning.

That is until she was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a tossing and turning Jane Rizzoli.

The smaller woman had slowly opened her eyes and found herself laying on her side. She was facing the door of their room with her back to her best friend. Maura took a moment to rub her eyes in the hope that the action would make her more alert. Failing this, the doctor then looked to the alarm clock that was directly in front of her sleepy head. _4:27am_.

A murmur had escaped from the detective behind her. Reminding the doctor what had stirred her from her peaceful slumber. _Jane_. As Maura had turned herself to face her friend the darker haired woman began tossing and turning again slightly startling Maura for a moment. The detective eventually stopped her movements but was unaware of her new sleeping position.

Unbeknownst to Jane, her actions had left her inches away from the M.E. However Maura was very much aware of this and found herself suddenly more alert. The detective's face was now directly in front of her friend's while Maura looked at her friend's sleeping form with widened eyes. Yes, the doctor was very much awake at this point.

Maura was suddenly aware of her increasing heart rate and quickened breathing but what had brought this on? The doctor brought two fingers to her neck and placed them on her pulse point. _I'm not hyperventilating. So why the sudden increase?_ Before the doctor could analyse this further Jane began murmuring again. _Jane must be having a nightmare_. The honey brunette concluded. To calm her friend Maura slowly brought her arm up to the detective's shoulder and began stroking her friend's arm in the hope that this action would soothe the detective.

Succeeding in her efforts Maura noticed the detective visibly relax after a few moments. With each stroke Maura also found herself relaxing and slowly felt her vital signs returning back to their normal rate.

Jane had stopped any further tossing and turning and the murmuring had become minimal. In fact Maura thought that Jane was actually enjoying this calming technique. Jane's murmuring had gone from sounding distressed to sounding almost jovial.

The doctor had continued to caress the tanned arm of her friend and it was not long before Maura felt herself drifting back into slumberland.

* * *

Some hours later Jane began to stir. Her eyes slowly began to open and took a few moments to become accustomed to the morning light. Although something else had grabbed her attention first.

She found herself lying on her side with her back to her friend. _Maura_. The medic's hand was still laying on Jane's arm. The detective turned her gaze toward the hand embracing her and then carried on to look at her friend. Jane was careful not to wake Maura. _How did we end up like this?_ They were basically spooning. _We're spooning!_ Maura was the big spoon. _I'm meant to be the big spoon! Wait._ The detective furrowed her eyebrows at that last thought.

Jane's phone had once again started buzzing. A new text.

The woman tore her gaze away from the doctor and reached over for her phone.

"**Morning Janie!**

**I hope I didn't wake you. Just wanted to tell you that Joe's doing fine but I think she misses you. Oh, tell Maura I said hi. Good luck with the case.**

**Love you both, Ma"**

The detective let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

For a split second there Jane had thought it was the same person who had sent her a text last night, this "A" person. In the end Jane had assumed that the text had been some sort of prank, it was from an unknown number anyway, and left it at that. The cryptic text from this person had most definitely been strange but Jane pushed this thought to the back of her mind for now. They had better things to be worrying about right now, like the case.

Jane checked her phone for the time, _6:54am_, before setting it back down on the side table.

She gently reached for the medic's hand and held it in the air while she got up off of the bed. Once standing the raven-haired woman placed Maura's hand back down to the area where she had just vacated and headed for the bathroom.

After she had finished Jane had returned to find that her friend was still fast asleep. Still looking content. The detective glanced at the alarm clock behind her friend. It was about half an hour until they were supposed to meet Frost and Korsak. Judging from how the doctor always looked like she just stepped off of a runway, Jane assumed that her friend would need at least double this time to look as perfect as she always does.

The detective walked back towards her side of the bed and took Maura's hand in her own. Unconsciously stroking the doctor's hand with her thumb.

"Maur? It's time to wake up sweetie, we've got to meet up with the guys in 30 minutes…"

Jane smiled at her friend as she watched her come out of her slumber. Maura was pleasantly surprised to be woken up this way so when she saw her friend smiling at her like that she couldn't help returning a smile of her own. Even if it was a sort of dozy smile. It was adorable. _Incredibly adorable_. The detective thought as she relinquished Maura's hand.

"What time is it?" the doctor asked.

"Just after 7. The bathroom's all free if you want to use it"

"Mhmm" Maura hummed as she stretched out the effects of sleep from her body. The M.E rose from the bed and padded her way to the bathroom while Jane again took the time to switch on the television.

Once in the bathroom Maura grabbed a quick shower as Jane started to get changed into a dark grey pantsuit and opting for a navy blue dress shirt. After getting changed the detective sat at the foot of the unmade bed and watched last nights sporting scores as they came up on the screen. _Yes! The Sox won 7-0 against the Orioles._ Jane couldn't help but do a fist pump in the air unaware that the doctor had already emerged from the bathroom and was watching the detective as she celebrated her favourite team's victory. A smirk found its way onto the doctor's face. _How sweet, Jane was cute when she was ecstatic_.

Jane had stopped her celebrating when she saw that Maura was staring at her.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly at the fact that she got caught. Also partially blushing at the fact that Maura was standing there in nothing but a medium sized towel.

"Oh, it's nothing" the doctor continued to smirk as she walked over to her suitcase fishing out a crimson dress that had a black layer of material overlaying the bust area. Maura placed the dress on the bed next to Jane before taking a minute to ponder something. Once satisfied with her decision the doctor returned her attention back to her suitcase, this time fishing out a stylish black blazer and a pair of black heels. Grabbing the dress Maura returned to the bathroom.

The detective checked her watch and found that they had 10 minutes to get ready, well Maura had 10 minutes to get ready.

A few minutes later the doctor emerged from the bathroom looking immaculate as always. Maura crossed the room to where she had left her heels and stepped into them while putting on her blazer.

The pair were finally ready to meet up with the guys and head off.

* * *

The quartet had decided to go to the Apple Rose Grille for their breakfast. After driving around the town centre for a bit the quartet realized that there was not much of a choice save for a few coffee shops and a pizzeria. Rosewood was a small town.

Jane of course had no objections to eating pizza for breakfast but sadly the pizzeria they had passed was closed. Besides she figured that the team should have something a little more substantial than a greasy slice of pizza to get them through what she assumed would be a long day.

They settled into their table with the menu. Maura and Jane obviously sat next to one another with Korsak and Frost sitting opposite them respectively. The Grille was quite empty for this time of day. There were only about 3 other tables being occupied.

After a few moments of studying the menu Jane had finally decided on what she'd order.

"I think I'll get a half stack of pancakes with hmm…a side order of bacon" the raven-haired detective announced. She placed her menu down on the table and took a sip of her coffee.

"Jane you had a BLT for lunch yesterday, maybe you should consider getting a fruit salad instead." Jane rolled her eyes at her friend. Maura had missed this so she continued on.

"Fruit is a very nutritional breakfast item Jane. The natural fruit sugar, fructose, found within fruit will give you enough energy throughout the morning and won't make you feel sluggish after consumption" Maura finished.

"Why thank you Dr. Smarty Pants"

Before Jane could add anything further the waitress had come to take their order. Frost and Korsak had order dishes that involved being cooked with copious amounts of butter while Jane had indeed ordered her bacon and pancakes. Maura had opted for the healthier option of a fruit salad and a plain yoghurt. When the waitress had left the pair began bickering over each other's order. Frost and Korsak could only look on as the women continued.

* * *

On the opposite of side of town Emily was just getting up for the day.

It had been 4 days since they had found Maya's body in the yard of Emily's house. For Emily the wounds of her loss were still pretty much bare and the girl was still hurting.

When Emily got up this morning she tried to follow her usual routine; wake up, shower, breakfast and then school. However she only got as far as the second item on the list.

She had just come out of the shower and was in the process of drying her hair when she had looked out of the window that was near her window seat. It was a nice sunny morning with a few clouds scattered in the sky but something ruined that almost perfect view for Emily. There was the so-called crime scene that was outlined on the side of her house. Emily hated calling it a 'crime scene' to her the phrase just seemed so sterile and emotionless, which was of course the complete opposite of how she felt.

Unshed tears began clouding her vision of the sight that was outside her house. Right now Emily didn't feel like hiding her pain, there would be time for that later on. She let the tears trickle down her face as she broke down yet again. This time she didn't have that reassuring grip around her, the grip that came from her friends. Without this physical support Emily collapsed to the floor.

"Emily…" Pam Fields softly called out for her daughter from the hallway. When Pam was met with silence she decided to cross the hallway and check on Emily.

Pam had always feared that something like this would happen to their family. The threat of the death of a loved one was something that followed all families who knew someone who was serving in the armed forces. With Emily's dad serving in the National Guard the older Fields woman thought that if a death were to strike the family then it would be Emily's father. She could have never anticipated that it would be Maya's death that would affect her family but she did know that either way Emily would be absolutely torn up about it.

When Pam had seen her daughter sitting on the floor with her legs to her chest she immediately walked over to sit with her.

"Emily…"

Emily had lifted her head to face her mother. Her eyes were red and sore from all of her crying. When Pam saw her daughter's face her heart dropped. She hated seeing her Emily like this.

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't feel up to it" the older woman said.

Wiping away some of her tears Emily let out a shaky sigh and had said, "it's ok mom, I-I want to go" she ended with a weak smile.

Pam took a minute to study her daughter.

"Ok well in that case you're going to be late" she added. Pam then stood up and walked to the doorway and stopped. She turned to face her daughter. "You'll stop hurting as time goes on" with that the older Fields left the room.

Emily had again wiped away any remaining tears and thought about what her mother had said. _Maybe she was right_. She had let out a deep breath and stood up. She then started to get ready for school she needed the distraction anyway.

* * *

**A/N: First of all I have to apologise for my incompetence when it comes to describing clothes but more specifically dresses. If I was asked whose style I'd prefer out of Jane and Maura, I'd pick Jane. Don't get me wrong I love Maura's style and all and Sasha (the actress who plays Maura) can pull off a dress but I've never been a girly girl so Jane's style is more my type of thing so I suppose I find that easier to describe.**

**Anyways for Maura's clothing I was trying to aim for this look from the season 1 promo poster:**

_**pariscine sites / default / files / posters / rizzoli_isles_s1 . jpg**_

**Secondly I know that the whole Emily part was a bit on the short side but I promise that there will be more of Emily and the other liars later on in the story.**

**Finally I also know that so far it's kind of slow paced at the moment but again I promise things will eventually pick up :)**

**Please review if you can and as always reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Frame And Focus

**A/N: Anyone else disappointed by the lack of Rizzles last week? First we get ding-a-ling jokes and then they (the writers) push Jane and Maura with respective beards. However, did anyone notice at how quickly Jane backed away from the zombie's ding-dong? Isn't she supposed to be straight? Just saying.**

**Then on PLL how amazing did Shay look all throughout the ep?**

**The title of this chapter is brought to you by the amazing Lights. Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so I am sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

The Rosewood Police Department was a place that the 4 liars were all too familiar with. The girls had been called into the station various times over the years whether it was being questioned about Alison's disappearance and her eventual murder or handing in pieces of evidence (that they later found out was falsified by "A"/Mona). Whatever the reason was they all had spent far too much time at that place.

The detectives and the doctor had pulled up outside of the station that was to be their headquarters for a few days or however long it took them to solve the St. Germain case.

As the quartet made their way into the building each of them were mentally comparing the station at Rosewood with their one back at Boston. They had of course all come up with the same conclusion. Although Rosewood P.D was quite a large building, larger than some of the others in the town, it was nothing compared to Boston P.D, which took up at least half the block and it even had its own morgue. Maura's and her lab assistant's playground if you like, with state of the art equipment that always greatly helped with their cases. Forensic evidence was something that could either make or break a case, without it it could be impossible to have a concrete lead.

Upon reaching the bullpen they were coldly welcomed by a tall man with sandy hair in a white button up shirt that was accompanied by a black and blue striped tie and black trousers.

"You must be the team from Boston" he grimaced upon noticing them.

"Yes we are" she extended her hand "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli" Jane added in a tight-lipped smile for good measure. _This is going to be fun_. She mused.

The man glanced at her hand before speaking up.

"Pleasure to meet you detective. Detective Darren Wilden" the man said before shaking Jane's hand with some force.

Sensing this slight tension Frost and Korsak decided to introduce themselves to Wilden before things could escalate.

Maura took a step towards Wilden extending her hand and unaware of any of this so-called tension she gave him a smile.

"Doctor Maura Isles, it's a pleasure meet you Det. Wilden"

Wilden's expression had visibly changed to one of that was almost playful. Jane instantly found herself hating this man. Wilden had readily took Maura's hand and shook it softly.

"Right, so Det. Wilden I assume that the handguns that were signed off for us to use are ready?" Korsak questioned the taller man.

Turning towards the older detective "Of course, they're in the armoury. Let me get them"

Wilden walked towards the back of the bullpen and exited through the door.

"Ok, I don't like him"

"Well like it or not Jane he's going to be working with us" Frost had reminded his partner.

The tall man had re-entered the bullpen with 3 holstered handguns in his hands. When he reached the quartet he handed one to each of the detectives.

"There you are. If you have any problems with them let me know and I can sort out a replacement"

"So the St. Germain case?" Korsak asked.

Detective Wilden had walked over to the clear board that was standing in the corner of the room. The quartet had followed him over to the corner.

"On the 6th of April at around 9:20pm the precinct received a call from a jogger who was running around the Serenity Lane area when she spotted someone who was sitting up against the side of a house. She went to see if they were ok but when she got closer she noticed that there was no movement from the person. The jogger had checked for a pulse and found none that's when she ran up to the house and informed the owner of what had happen and that's when she called the police."

"So were there any witnesses at the time?" Jane piped up.

"No, no one came forward with any information"

"Did the forensics team find any leads at the crime scene?" the doctor questioned.

"We're still in the middle of processing the scene but so far nothing has been found"

"Hmm, the body could have been dumped there?" Jane began her train of thought. "Whose house was the body found at?"

"This is where it gets interesting. The girl's body was outside of the Fields' house…" he took a moment to pause.

"Yes?" Jane quirked an eyebrow at him. He was starting to test her patience.

"Emily Fields was the victim's girlfriend."

"Right well we'll have to question her." Frost added.

"Mhm, although she does have an alibi; her and her friends had been involved in an incident over at Look Out Point. Several officers and EMT's can place her there before and after the body was found." Wilden decided to shed some more light on the situation. "Right now she is our main suspect and considering her past she could very well be the culprit…"

"Does this Fields girl have a record?" Korsak asked.

"Well when Alison DiLaurentis, one of Emily's friends, had first disappeared we had questioned Emily and her 3 other friends as they were the last ones to see her before she disappeared. A year later Alison's body was found and a few months later we had caught Emily and her friends with the murder weapon. They had gotten away with community service though because one of the girls' mother, a high-profile lawyer, had defended the girls. We later caught the person who murdered the DiLaurentis girl." The tall detective slightly lowered his head at the recollection.

"Who did you arrest?" Frost had asked.

Wilden took a moment to answer, "It was a police officer. Officer Garrett Reynolds…"

The 3 detectives and Maura had taken a minute to absorb all this new information. Most of the things that Wilden had told them were not in the file that Cavanaugh had given them. Hopefully this extra information would help with the case.

* * *

Emily had made it through her first period and was heading to her second when she passed her friends in the hallway.

"Hey Em" Hanna had softly said. Emily could only muster half a smile for her friends.

Over the weekend Hanna, Spencer and Aria has been in constant contact with Emily. Whether it was via text, phone call or even email they had all asked her similar questions _"are you ok Em?"_, _"how you holding up?"_, _"how are you feeling?" _and she had replied with generic things like _"I'm fine"_ and _"I'll be ok"_ which was of course a lie. Don't get her wrong Emily loved her friends, they've been through a lot together and she didn't think she could get through it without them but Emily was starting to grow tired of all the reassuring phrases, nothing would bring Maya back.

Right now she welcomed the distraction of school.

As Hanna was regaling the girls with some funny incident that had happened during her first period Emily couldn't help but notice that the people around in the hallway were whispering in hushed tones and she could swear some of them were pointing at her. First she was one of girls who had known Alison and now she was girl who had lost her girlfriend. _Would it ever end?_ Emily sighed.

"I'm going to head to my next class" Emily said cutting Hanna's story short.

The rest of the girls had nodded and mumbled about seeing Emily later at lunch.

* * *

It had barely been 15 minutes into second period but Emily found herself zoning out. Chemistry could only be so interesting. By the time the teacher began talking about ketones and aldehydes Emily had completely tuned him out.

Instead she found herself daydreaming, specifically daydreaming of Maya. Emily had replayed their whole history together from their first meeting to when things had began to turn after Maya returned from that weird True North camp. They never did talk about what had happened at that place and Emily never pried but a part of her did always wonder.

When Maya had first returned from that place thing were fine, great even. They were happy. They had talked about spending time together to get re-acquainted with one another again. A lot had happened in those months that Maya was away.

The most important event being that Emily's mother had finally come to terms with the fact that Emily was gay. This was a big step for Pam, she had come a long way since from being that shocked and not understanding person she had been a couple months prior. Pam had eventually realised that even though she didn't understand, Emily would always be her daughter and she would always love her and nothing would ever change that.

After this, things with Maya had become a little bit dicey to say the least. Sure they had that time when Maya had turned her room into that pseudo underwater setting but when they had been at a team victory party Emily had found her lighting up a joint. Thus causing this big argument which lead to Maya asking Emily to runaway with her. When Emily had refused to go with her Maya had left and that was the last time she had seen her. A frown swept over Emily's face.

"Ms. Fields? Ms. Fields?"

She was drawn out of her daydream.

"Yes sir?"

"Can you tell me what happens when acidified potassium dichromate(VI) solution is added to a ketone?"

A few moments passed and Emily hadn't said anything.

Turning to face the other students in the class the chemistry teacher asked, "Can anybody help Ms. Fields out?"

Emily hadn't heard the answer. She had tuned out again.

* * *

When the bell had rang Emily couldn't wait to get out of the class. She had practically been a blur that rushed past and headed out the door. _3__rd__ period, finally_. For Emily this meant that she had nowhere to be for at least an hour. She had decided a trip to the pool would be exactly what she yearned for right now.

Emily had stopped off at her locker to grab a spare suit she always stored there for moments like this before heading to the pool, which she knew was empty at this time. When she had opened the door to the pool she was engulfed with that unmistakable scent of chlorine. After years of swimming for the school's team, the Sharks, she had grown accustom to this smell and even grown to love it.

With swimsuit in hand she headed towards the locker rooms.

After changing she found herself sitting poolside with her feet wadding in the crystal blue chemical filled water. Emily had let out a sigh before sliding off the edge and entering the water. _Swimming would help_. Emily knew it would, it always did after all.

For Emily there was just something calming about the pool. When you were in there nothing else mattered, all your problems were left at the door. You had time to think strange as it may sound but this was why Emily had loved swimming so much. She regretted abandoning it in the past.

She pushed herself off of the side and began her laps taking deep strokes and treading the water with her feet. It was effortless to say the least. Emily had made it to the other side of the pool in no time at all.

After a few laps Emily had felt her muscles start to ache but it was a good type of pain, the type that accompanies you after you've had a strenuous work out. She decided to end her swim session, as soon the bell would ring signalling the start of lunch.

Emily had changed and was out of the door before the bell rang. She headed for the cafeteria in search of her friends.

* * *

**A/N: I will say though that because I am somewhat of a sciencey nerd, which is actually what I'm studying at uni, I have found ways to incorporate that into this fic for example that chemistry bit. Anyways obviously with a character like Maura Isles this will come in use with later chapters. **

**Actually because of shows like Rizzoli & Isles I am considering taking a forensics module next year but we'll see :)**

**Please review if you can and as always reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Big White Room

**A/N: I can't wait for next week's PLL. I spotted Paige there in the promo :D**

"**Big White Room" is an incredible song by Jessie J, which is fitting for this chapter. Well, sort of. I really suck at titles.**

**This is basically a filler chapter; I believe that's what you call it. The usual: There are probably mistakes so I am sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

Around midday Maura had decided that she would head to the hospital in order to familiarise herself with the surroundings and the equipment of the Rosewood morgue, which was located in the basement of the Rosewood Community Hospital.

As the hospital was a few blocks away Jane had offered to drop the doctor off. An offer the doctor had readily accepted.

"Rosewood seems like a nice town, doesn't it Jane?" Maura had said as they waited at the red light.

"Oh yeah, if you like these small towns"

"Although Boston does have its quirks such as the nightlife and many other amenities, I find that smaller towns like Rosewood have that strong sense of community that may be lacking within larger cities."

"That may be true but I get the feeling that if you lived here everyone would make it their business to know your business." The detective had stepped on the gas pedal, as the red light had turned green. "I mean don't you just get that Desperate Housewives vibe from the suburbs here?"

"Jane I highly doubt that people go around poisoning their neighbours…"

At this comment Jane furrowed her eyebrows. _Did she just...?_ "Maura did you just make a popular culture reference?" The doctor had only smiled at Jane's comment.

* * *

After they had passed a few blocks they finally reached the hospital's main entrance. Rosewood Community Hospital was a sizable building with several floors to it. There were a few ambulance vans parked near the entrance of the building waiting on standby if there was a call. Various members of staff and civilians were either entering or leaving through the large automated double doors.

Maura had exited the silver hybrid and thanked Jane for dropping her off; the pair then proceeded to make plans for lunch. Jane promising that she'd pick Maura up in about an hour or so before switching the engine on and heading back down the street they had come from.

The doctor with medical bag and badge in hand turned and walked toward the entrance.

Once through the doors the brunette quickly located the help desk to ask about the whereabouts of the morgue she would be working in for the next few days. Approaching the desk she had noticed a woman about 25 who was manning the desk, the doctor assumed that this was the receptionist.

"Excuse me" flashing the woman at the desk a smile "I am Dr. Maura Isles" now flashing the woman her ID and badge. The woman had taken a moment to look at the documents before returning her gaze upon the doctor. "I'll be co-working with the Rosewood P.D on a homicide case and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the morgue"

"Dr. Isles was it? If you'll bear with me for a moment I just need to verify your presence with my superiors" said the woman while picking up a phone receiver and began dialling a number.

"Certainly" the doctor smiled at the woman and took a moment to survey her surroundings.

A few more moments had passed and still the receptionist was waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear are you Dr. Isles?" a man with short brown hair had approached the doctor. The man was wearing pale green scrubs and a white lab coat with the hospitals logo embroidered on it.

"Yes, I am" Maura had replied.

Motioning toward the receptionist who was still waiting on the phone the man said "it's ok Lana, I'll take it from here"

As he was talking to the receptionist Maura had noticed that this man had a distinct accent, one that was not native to this state or any other state for that matter. Maura had placed the accent. _British_.

"Dr. Isles, I'm Doctor Wren Kingston and I'll be somewhat of a liaison between the hospital and your team. If you'll follow me…" He motioned the doctor towards the elevator and pressed the down button. "The morgue is situated in the basement of the hospital and the laboratories are on the floor above the morgue" the elevator had opened and they had stepped in. Wren had pressed the button for the basement "If you need any assistance during the autopsy I will be available to help out and I'll be more than happy to personally run any tests for you."

Maura looked toward the other doctor and gave him a smile. "Why thank you that is very kind of you."

The elevator had come to a halt and there was a ding. The elevator doors opened and Maura stepped out of the elevator, she was followed closely by Wren.

The hallways were painted a yellow colour but because of the lighting in the hallways this made the walls actually look green as opposed to the intended yellow.

Wren had manoeuvred them through the hallways until they reached a small corridor that had another elevator at the end of it. The entrance to the morgue was a set of double doors that was on the right-hand side of the corridor. The pair had entered through the doors and found themselves in the Rosewood morgue. The morgue itself was not a big place. _It is certainly smaller than Boston's_. The doctor mused.

Like the morgue in Boston there were two sliver autopsy tables situated in the middle of the room that were currently unoccupied. However unlike the morgue back in Boston Maura had noticed that there was a large pack of Oreos sitting on the desk near the door.

The room itself was painted an off white colour. There were various storage cupboards that housed several chemicals on their shelves and various filing cabinets located at the back of the room.

A beeping sound had echoed into the room. At the noise Wren had checked his pager.

"I'm sorry Dr. Isles I'm afraid there's an emergency with one of my patients."

"Of course, thank you for showing me to the morgue" she smiled at the other doctor.

"It wasn't a problem. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me" he then took out a business card with his details on it and gave it to Maura "now if you'll excuse me duty calls" he smiled at the other doctor and walked out of the door.

Now alone Maura began to take note of what equipment they had and didn't have at the Rosewood morgue.

* * *

At Rosewood high's cafeteria the food they had to offer their students was acceptable at best. Today was no exception.

Emily was sitting with her friends at their usual table. She was staring down at her bowl of meat casserole and poking the so-called meat part of the casserole with her fork. If Emily was honest she didn't really think there was any meat in there at all. In fact the whole dish looked like paper-mache pulp, it probably tasted like cardboard too. Losing her appetite she dropped the fork into the bowl and picked up the bread roll that accompanied her meal, at least that was edible.

The other girls were talking about a new clothing store that was about to open in Philadelphia and they were busy making plans to go there on the weekend.

"So what'd you think Em?" Aria questioned.

Emily raised her head and found that the other girls were staring at her expectantly.

"Think about what?"

Spencer piped up "we were just saying how fun it'd be to go to that new boutique opening on Saturday"

"Yeah Em, you could use some retail therapy" Hanna chimed in.

"I don't know guys, I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"It'll be fun. We could make a day of it" Aria smiled. The two other girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok I'll go" Emily sighed. "It'll be fun" she repeated the smaller girl's words and gave her friends a small smile.

The girls were excited about their new plans and began to talk about what they'd do while in the city.

Each girl was secretly hoping that this day in the city would help Emily get her mind off of things.

* * *

The detective and the doctor found themselves returning back to The Grille after Maura had finished familiarising herself with the morgue. The pair were waiting for their order to arrive and were making small talk in the mean time.

"I mean how can there only be one restaurant in this town?" the detective asked her friend. "It's ridiculous." the woman concluded.

"I have to agree with you Jane. In a town that has a population of 7988 people you would think that there would be more than one proper eating establishment but I suppose it is better for business if there's only one."

"I guess that makes sense. Anyway how was the hospital?"

"Well…" the doctor took a sip of water and continued, "The morgue here is a lot smaller than I expected but they do have all the appropriate equipment. They are also very friendly here."

The detective quirked an eyebrow at the woman sitting opposite her.

"Oh yeah? Friendly?"

"Very much so, a fellow doctor had shown me the way to the morgue and offered to help when I carry out the autopsy. It was very sweet of him really." the doctor smiled at the detective.

"_Him_?" the detective squeaked. Scolding herself immediately after. _That was an octave too high Rizzoli_. To cover herself she then coughed into her hand.

"Yes Jane, him"

"How very nice of him" the detective mumbled.

Maura mentally took note of Jane's behaviour. _Is she jealous?_ The doctor couldn't help but wonder. _Why would she be jealous? As far as I know Jane harbours no romantic feelings for me_. She pondered for a minute. _How I would love if she did_. Maura chided herself for that last thought.

"So how were things at the precinct? Come up with any leads?" the doctor asked trying to change the subject and overall get her mind off of these thoughts she was having.

"Wilden is a pain in the ass but we've ruled this out as a hate crime. We're going to bring in the vic's girlfriend for questioning tomorrow see what we can get from her."

The pair had continued with their small talk, sometimes about the case but mostly talking about random things, until their food had arrived.

* * *

_Just one more period_. Emily found herself chanting this while she headed to her last class. English.

She met up with the other girls at Hanna's locker and they all walked towards their English class. This was the only class that all the girls had together. They entered and walked up to their respective desks and got settled in for the class. Their 11th grade English class was studying the novel _Ethan Frome_ and they had a mid-term coming up. Their teacher, Ella Montgomery (Aria's mom), was prepping them for the test.

The whole class was busy taking notes about the novel and even Emily found herself focusing on what Mrs. Montgomery was saying.

She was too busy focusing on her class that she didn't feel her phone vibrate in her pocket.

* * *

**A/N: So anyone have any ideas about what was up with Emily's phone? **

**Also for those who watch PLL what the hell doesn't Wren do? He is just everywhere.**

**What does everyone think of jealous Jane? Not really sure if I pulled that off or not so let me know. Again I promise things will pick up :)**

**Please review if you can and as always reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Poker Face

**A/N: I have to say that this chapter has been the most difficult to write so far and I don't really know why that is but do let me know what you think.**

**Yes that's Poker Face as in the Lady Gaga song…I think it makes sense. So the usual: There are probably mistakes so I am sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

When their English class had ended the four girls had all walked out together and headed towards their respective lockers to grab or put back some of their belongings. The liars were lucky enough to have each of their lockers in the same hallway with Emily's and Aria's near each other's on the left side of the hall while Hanna's and Spencer's were on the opposite side.

Emily entered her combination and a few seconds later she had the locker door open. She had taken her leather jacket out of the small place and closed the door to the small locker replacing the lock.

She glanced around her to see that each of the other girls were still engrossed with each of their lockers. Sighing Emily took out her phone from her jeans pocket. **1 New Message**. Emily opened up her inbox.

"**Emily, the police came around earlier. They want you to drop by the station tomorrow. Love you.**

**-Mom"**

Emily furrowed her eyebrows as she re-read the text. _What do they want?_ By now the other liars had finished fiddling in their lockers and came to join Emily by her locker.

"Emily are you ok?" Hanna questioned her friend.

A moment passed and Emily still hadn't replied. The three other girls exchanged looks before Spencer was the one to break the silence.

"It's not from A is it?" the girl asked.

By now all of the girls knew "A's" tricks, well Mona's tricks. Simple things like a text could potentially be poisoned by the threats and words of the omniscient "A". Each time the girls had received a text it left them on edge, mainly because of "A" and what they were forced and sometimes blackmailed to do month's and even week's prior. Especially if all of the girls received a text at exactly the same time the chances of that not being "A" were slim.

However all of them knew it was a stupid question because Mona is "A" and she's at Radley so she can't be sending them "A" texts right?

Anyways now was not one of these times.

Emily had looked up from her phone screen to face the other girls.

"What? No, it's from my mom. She said the police want me to go to the station tomorrow."

"Oh, do you know what they want?" Spencer questioned.

"No she didn't say."

The three other girls glanced at each other again. This time Aria spoke up.

"Em, we can come with you if you want?" Spencer and Hanna only nodded after Aria had spoken.

"It's ok guys I can handle it, promise." Emily gave her friends a smile.

With that the three girls had told Emily that if she changed her mind that she should just call. They proceeded to head home after the long school day. There was homework to be done. Or at least Spencer wanted to get it all out of the way.

* * *

It had been a long day at Rosewood P.D. After lunch Jane and Maura had returned back to the precinct. Jane and the other detectives, Frost and Korsak, had reviewed the case and asked Wilden any questions, Wilden to his credit answered their questions as fully as he could and he was able to give the other detectives a more fuller picture. Jane still didn't like him though. Maura had spent the time going over the crime scene with the forensics team. The team had walked her through the scene and went about it very thoroughly. Tomorrow Maura would examine the body.

When the gang got back to the motel each pair had gone off to their rooms with their takeout in hand. The guys had eaten their dinner and then decided to turn in for the night. Jane and Maura on the other hand had eaten their meal while watching the game. Maura agreed to do so if Jane promised that they could watch a nature documentary later on. The detective acquiesced of course.

After their meal and the game the two women had settled themselves on the bed. Both were sitting up against the backboard. Maura had now gained control of the remote. As she picked up the remote the doctor had a sort of playful smirk that came across her face. _That's kind of endearing_. As soon as the thought came into her mind the detective felt herself getting warm, it was probably most evident on her cheeks.

The doctor began to flick through the channels until she finally landed on the Animal Plant channel. The pair had missed the first few minutes of the documentary but Jane immediately realised what they were watching when she saw the small black and white animal cross the screen.

"Maura, really? Penguins?"

The brunette laughed at her friend. "What's wrong with penguins Jane?" she turned her head towards her friend.

"Well nothing really but I mean how interesting can penguins be Maur?"

"Just watch it, you might actually learn something" the doctor focused her attention back to the programme.

About 20 minutes had passed and there was yet another ad break. To her surprise Jane had actually learnt a few things about the tiny cute tuxedoed animal. Like for example the fact that penguins don't actually have knees, which is why they waddle all the time. The detective had smiled to herself. _Maura was always right_. She had indeed learnt something.

As an advert about shampoo came up Maura decided to break the comfortable silence that they had fallen into.

"Jane…"

"Hmm…"

"Did you know that when a penguin eventually finds their mate they will stay and breed with the other penguin for the rest of their life?"

The detective took this in and thought about what her friend had just said. She had lifted her head up slightly and crinkled her forehead at the statement. Maura had realised that Jane was processing something.

"So like…they find their soulmate and stay with them until they die?"

"I suppose you could put it like that yes, they find their soulmate" the brunette smiled at her friend and returned her gaze to the documentary, which had resumed.

Another 20 minutes later and the programme had ended and the pair had found themselves snuggled up against each other. Maura was curled up against the detective's side while Jane draped her arm over the doctor. _This is nice_. Both women reflected unaware that the other had very similar thoughts.

They had decided to watch another nature documentary as neither of them felt like moving from their comfy positioning. Before they knew it was just before midnight.

Jane had been engrossed with the documentary so she didn't notice that Maura had fallen sleep in Jane's arms, well arm really. She switched off the television set and sighed. _Why does this feel so right?_ Jane looked at the woman laying on her and brought her other free hand up to move a stray piece of hair away from the doctor's face. At the contact the doctor let a soft hum of approval out and Jane felt her breath hitch. _Damn penguins and their soulmates!_ The detective only chuckled at that last thought.

Her chuckle was interrupted by her vibrating phone. She grabbed her phone from the side table and saw that she had a new text.

"**Getting cosy Janie? Penguins are just the cutest don't you think?**

**-A"**

The detective's eyebrows were furrowed tightly together now. She dropped her phone in her lap and looked from side-to-side, she must've looked paranoid but what the hell was she supposed to do. This "A" person was getting creepy. She had let it slide the first time because she had to focus on the case but maybe twice was too much of a coincidence. _It's fucking creepy, that's what that is_. It was like someone was watching her. _It can't be possible can it?_ Her eyes roamed over the quiet room once more. _Can it…?_

She picked up her phone to see who sent it. _Hopefully there's a number_. The text had been sent via an unknown number. _Of course_. Jane made a mental note to ask Frost about it tomorrow. _He's good with computers and all that tech stuff, maybe he can figure out who's sending them_. The detective put her phone back on the table, now wary of the electronic device. In doing so she had inadvertently startled the doctor from her slumber.

"Jane? Are you ok?" Maura had felt Jane's body go stiff as she spoke. "You seem tense."

"What? No I'm good" Jane was glad that Maura hadn't moved from her position as the expression on the detective's face was akin to one of panic.

The doctor had pushed herself off of the detective to look at her features more closely. _Panic_. The doctor registered it immediately. _Maybe she regrets me snuggling up to her?_ As panic also began to settle within the doctor she started apologise for her actions.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Jane…"

"What? Maur no I-" the detective was cut off by her friend.

"It's ok Jane you don't have to-" this time the doctor was cut off.

Jane had grabbed both of Maura's hands in her own and began brushing her thumbs over the tops of the doctor's hands. "Look Maur it's ok I'm not uncomfortable, really" she smiled at her friend. "I didn't mind you lying on me like that" _In fact I loved it_. "It's just I got a text…" she trailed off.

"A text? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it was just Ma. You know how she is '_find yourself a nice man while you're out there!_' it just gets on my nerves sometimes but I promise everything is fine, I swear." she flashed her friend another smile.

Maura had looked into Jane's eyes and held her gaze for a moment or two. It seemed like she was searching for something in the detective's dark brown orbs. Apparently finding what she was looking for the doctor nodded and returned to her previous sleeping position.

Jane was worried for a moment there because she was sure that the doctor would've seen through her excuse but the brunette must've seen that there was at least some truth to what the raven-haired woman had said. Jane had again wrapped her arm around the other woman and began to gently trace patterns on her arm. When she felt the doctor's breathing even out and slow Jane had let out a small sigh of relief. She hated lying to her best friend like that but it was probably best for now.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't penguins cute though? No? Just me then? **

**Anyways as I said this chapter was probably the worse one for me to write but do let me know what you thought about it. Review if you have the time.**


	7. Young Blood

**A/N: Be warned that this is a long ass chapter, longer than any of the previous chapters I've posted so far. A lot of shit goes down in this chapter.**

**Don't worry the title may not (or it might) be what you think. This week's title is brought you by the Naked and Famous.**

**I will say that this might be a tad graphic well as graphic as a story can get that is but the T rating is still maintained. At least I believe it still is I'm kind of new to this whole rating thing. Anyhow there are probably mistakes so I am sorry for that. I must also apologise to any Maya fans out there, you guys might not want to read this part…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

In the morning the detectives had dropped Maura off at the Rosewood hospital. Today was the day she would carry out the autopsy for the St. Germain case. Hopefully she could determine the cause of death, as it would greatly help Jane and the others with solving the case.

Maura weaved through the hallways of the hospital basement just as she did yesterday with Dr. Kingston. Maura reached the morgue's doors and walked inside. Like yesterday the morgue was empty and the autopsy tables were still unoccupied. She placed her bag down on the desk, which no longer had Oreos on top of it and began to prepare for the autopsy.

About 15 minutes later Maura was ready to begin. She was kitted in some black scrubs and all of the equipment she'd be using was sterilised and ready for her to use. She walked over to the morgue's fridge and proceeded to take the body of Maya St. Germain out.

Once placed on the autopsy table the doctor began to examine the body.

"The subject appears to be in her late teens" Maura spoke into her tape recorder. "No external bruising or visible damage…" She examined the body until Maura noticed something on the body's neck. She moved to take a closer look at it. "…although the subject does appear to have a very small needle mark on her neck." Upon closer inspection she determined that "The needle mark appears to have penetrated the external jugular vein."

After a few minutes of recording her external observations Maura decided to move onto the internal inspection. She picked up her scalpel and began to make a Y-incision down the anterior of the body. After the dissection she then proceeded to take note of the major organs.

"The liver is a healthy burgundy colour" Maura then placed the liver into a silver bowl.

She proceeded to pick up a few different organs also found within the abdominal cavity and she had examined them before placing them into the silver bowl. The organs were again healthy and seemed to have been fully functioning before the death. Maura moved onto the more vital organs that were found in the chest cavity and that is when she noticed something strange about the lungs.

"The lungs appear to be a shade darker than they are supposed to be" she would have to go over this later. She made a mental note to take the gas composition later on. The doctor placed the organ into a separate bowl and moved on to the heart.

"The cardiac muscle is of average size and has a normal amount of fat tissue surrounding it." The doctor began to dissect the heart. Once dissected she examined the four chambers. "The left and right ventricles are normal while both atrium have sustained a little bit of damage" Maura took a closer look at the chambers. "Damage is consistent with the damage caused by high blood pressure."

When she finished examining the organs she placed the healthy ones back into the body, leaving the lungs and the heart.

Next the doctor moved onto the needle mark on the neck of the subject. She had picked up a magnifying glass to take a closer look. _Hmm, I'll run a toxicity test_. She took a blood sample for the lab to run the test on and continued on with her examination.

* * *

Emily had gone to school as normal and promised her mother that she'd go to the police station after school. Her mother had told her that they wanted to question her about Maya. Emily had only nodded when Pam had told her that, which was a vast improvement from tears she had shed previously. _I can do this; they're only going to ask me a few questions_. Emily had thought to herself.

She was sitting in her second period tuning out her maths teacher because _who really uses algebra everyday?_ Emily used this time to figure out what she was going to say to the police and hoped that Wilden wasn't the one questioning her. _God knows we're all sick of his sorry face_.

She spent the hour going over what she would say. She would tell them that after the victory party Maya had left and she hadn't seen her since. That she had gotten a few texts from the girl a few weeks after and an email but that she had never properly spoken to Maya since the party. She had gotten a few phone calls from Maya but she had either missed them or there was no signal when she did try to pick up.

That was all she really knew after all. When you put it all together it wasn't really much was it? But that was just how things ended up she supposed.

The ringing bell had brought Emily out of her thoughts. She had packed up her things into her bag and headed out of her class. _It's just a few more hours now._ She thought as she walked over to her next class.

* * *

After completing the autopsy Maura had sent off the blood sample to the lab for testing with the aid of Dr. Kingston's help. She had taken up the other doctor's offer and he happily obliged to personally run the test for her. It was only a matter of hours before the test results would come in. She decided to preoccupy herself in the meantime.

Maura had decided to carry out writing her report and going over her findings from the autopsy. She had also decided to go over the initial report that the coroner had to complete upon finding the body. The doctor had gone to the file cabinets to find said file and upon finding it she brought it back to the desk. She had opened it to see the coroner's report but saw that there was a yellow post-it note on the front of the report. It had something written on it.

"**Careful doctor, you might not like what you find.**

**-A"**

A myriad of thoughts entered the doctor's head. _Was this message meant for me? Who had left the note? Why had this A left a note at all?_ These questions all found themselves unanswered. _Maybe I should tell Jane?_ The doctor thought that telling Jane was probably the best thing to do. _She would know what to do_. She reasoned.

* * *

Jane and the other detectives had spent the morning going over the case and piecing together any leads together. Later today they would get the chance to interview the Fields girl and hoped that in doing so they would come up with something that would aid the case.

They were sitting in the bullpen trying to come up with something. Jane had started pacing; she found that it helped her train of thought. Frost was at a desk nearby sat in front of his laptop typing away at the keys while Korsak was mulling things over with a cup of coffee in his hand. Wilden was off somewhere on call for another case.

"Ok, Frost can you check her email and phone records please?" she piped up. _What teenager doesn't use that stuff these days?_ Jane hoped that it would help.

Frost nodded at her and began typing away. Within minutes he brought up Maya's email account up on the projector screen they had set up in there and he opened up the inbox. Jane looked at the screen and scanned it.

"So nothing out of the ordinary…" looking down the list she noticed that the recent emails had been from a blocked sender "hey Frost can you bring up that first email from March?"

"Yeah, sure" he did some clicking and brought up the email on the screen.

Jane had read the short message and when she saw who it was from her eyes had widened.

"_**What comes up must come down.**_

_**-A"**_

_A? Can it be the same person? _"Frost bring up the next email" the detective deadpanned.

To his credit Frost noticed the change in his partner but knew better than to pry so he did as he was told. After a few more clicks he had brought up the next email from the anonymous sender.

"_**Do Mummy and Daddy know what you're up to? Bet it would kill them to find out.**_

_**-A"**_

Korsak had walked over to join the two other detectives. Jane had stopped pacing and was just staring at the screen.

"Who's this A person?" he asked seeing the email on the screen.

"Frost."

"On it" he instantly knew what his partner wanted him to do and was in the process of trying to find out who sent these emails.

"I don't know Korsak but hopefully we'll find out soon" the raven-haired woman replied.

After a few minutes Frost had come up with nothing "the IP address the email was sent from was from an internet café in Philly"

_Damn it_. "Ok, can you bring up the last email Frost"

Some clicking noises began again and he brought up the email up on the screen.

"_**Where there's smoke, there's a joint.**_

_**-A"**_

The three detectives had read this and raised an eyebrow at the message.

"So she was a smoker?" Korsak questioned.

"It seems like it" Frost added.

"Frost can you bring up her phone records now?" Jane asked her partner.

_If there are texts from this person maybe we can track it_. The detective hoped.

Frost had brought up the requested phone records and saw that there were a few texts from an unknown number towards the end of March. Jane had asked him to open the messages from this unknown number. They were all from this "A" person and they became more threatening as the days went on.

"It looks like we have a new suspect." Korsak stated.

"Yeah but we don't know who's sending them" Jane again looked at her current partner. He seemed to understand and began typing away again.

A few minutes later he made eye contact with Jane and shook his head. "The texts were all sent from a burn phone…" he trailed off.

"Hmm, whoever this is, is smart" Korsak said.

Jane's phone began vibrating._ I hope it's not another text_. It was actually a phone call from Maura. The other two detectives had only heard Jane's side of the conversation.

"Hey, Maur"

"Right now?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in 10"

The raven-haired woman had then hung up and placed her phone back on her belt.

"It was Maura she wants me to pick her up."

Frost and Korsak had only nodded at the woman as she headed out the door.

* * *

Maura was waiting anxiously for her friend to arrive. After she had hung up the phone she just sat there at the desk staring at the note she had received, at least she believed it was meant for her. _It was quite unspecific_. Maura reasoned. She was after all in a hospital; there were plenty of doctors around.

Like Jane had promised she was there in 10 minutes. She came bounding through the doors of the morgue and saw that her friend was sitting down at the desk.

"Are you ok Maura? You sounded serious."

Maura had stood and given her friend the post-it note. Jane took the offered note and read it. Eyes slowly growing large. _Not her too._ She thought.

"Maura…" sounding very sombre "where did you get this from?" she finished.

"After I had completed the autopsy I went over the coroners file. That" pointing to the note "was on the first page."

The detective had hoped that Maura wouldn't get caught up in this "A" business. For all they knew this person was dangerous and was actually the murderer they were looking for. The detective had closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Jane? Who left the note?" sensing that the detective knew something she decided to question her. The M.E's voice was laced with worry. Jane had picked up on it immediately.

Looking her friend in the eye Jane replied. "I don't know Maur but our vic got them too, a few weeks before she died" Jane paused for a moment. _Should I tell her?_ The detective sighed. "I've been getting them too Maura…" she trailed off.

"What did they say?"

Jane had grabbed her phone from her belt and opened up her inbox before handing the phone over to the brunette. Maura had taken the phone and opened the latest message. She noticed it was from an unknown number and read the latest message. _Penguins?_ The doctor continued to read the other message._ Goodnight kiss?_ She then placed the phone slowly on the desk. _None of this makes sense, unless…_

"Jane I-I don't understand" the doctor was confused at what the messages had said but hoped they meant what she thought they did.

Inhaling and exhaling a reasonably large amount of air Jane slowly found the courage to say what she had to. She reached for the brunette's hands and began her little speech.

"Maura, you're my best friend. You are most amazing person I know and not to mention the smartest. I love it when you go all google-mouth on me, despite what I say." She smiled at the woman standing in front of her. "We've been through a lot together what with the shooting and Hoyt and you know what? I would do all that again. Do you know why?" the doctor shook her head. "Because what I did, especially with Hoyt, I did it to protect you because I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I had let anyone of those sick bastards touch a single hair on your precious head. I realised-" Jane was cut off from finishing her little speech by Maura's lips.

The doctor didn't feel like this was actually happening, it felt completely surreal in fact so just to make sure she cut off the detective by pulling her into a kiss. The kiss was gentle at first, Jane had been taken a back by what was actually happening but after the initial shock wore off she began to move her lips in response. After this the kiss began to grow more urgent and eventually the two women had to pull apart as the need for oxygen became more apparent.

When they did pull apart the two women kept their foreheads close as they tried to slow down their breathing. They were both grinning like fools at this point.

"Jane, I feel the same way" the doctor said before pulling the detective in for a chaste kiss.

The detective's phone began to buzz on the desk. The two were still in a daze after the series of kisses. Jane had picked up her phone assuming that it was Frost. A new text.

"**Isn't that cute, Janie's got an LLBFF.**

**-A" **

"For fuck's sake!" Jane had cried out. Startling Maura in the process.

"Jane, what's wrong? I thought-"

The detective handed the M.E her phone in response. Maura read the message.

"It's from A. How did they know?"

She shook her head, "I don't know Maur"

The pair had promised to talk about what happened between them later on as now there were definitely bigger problems on their hands, namely "A". For now they both decided to head back to the station, there was no way Jane would leave Maura in the creepy morgue all by herself after what they pieced together about this "A".

During the car ride Jane had filled her in on what they had found out and how it related to the case. Conversely Maura had filled the detective on the cause of death.

Apparently the discolouration of the lungs was due to carbon monoxide poisoning. Maura had found high concentrations of carbon monoxide gas in the alveolar sacs when she took an air sample so Maya had died of suffocation due to the high levels of toxic gas in her airway. The partial damage to the heart was caused by hypertension or more commonly known as high blood pressure. Although this did not exactly seem logical as the subject was a healthy individual. The results of the tox screening had not come back yet but they would find out soon enough.

"So she suffocated?"

The doctor only nodded.

"Then someone definitely moved the body to the house but the question is why would you leave the body in front of the girlfriend's house?" Jane thought about any possible motives. A moment passed and she finally came up with something plausible. "Maybe it was to spite the Fields girl?"

Maura looked toward the detective "But who would do that Jane? A?"

"I don't know Maur but I'm going to find out."

* * *

**A/N: Rizzles has finally happened people! About bloody time too. Pity about all "A" stuff though. **

**I know there was very little Emily stuff but you know it was a very plot heavy chapter but there will be more of her coming up I promise. Again sorry Emaya shippers out there…**

**For the morgue bit and the actual diagnosis I actually had to consult my anatomy textbook for some of the terms lmao. I kind of wanted to make that part as accurate as I possibly could because what kind of biomed student would I be if I just made stuff up?**

**If you have time to review please do so and let me know your thoughts. As always reviews are more than welcome :)**


	8. Falling

**A/N: Urm I meant to post this a few days ago but some how it slipped my mind but here it is.**

**The title is inspired by that nostalgic noughties song by Alicia Keys. Still such an awesome song but yes here's the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

It was around mid-afternoon when Emily found herself outside of the Rosewood P.D building. She had driven there straight from school as promised; in fact she was still sitting in her car.

Her hands were gripped tightly around the wheel and were turning white as she stared out of the windscreen. She was staring intently on the building's door. There was no doubt about it, Emily was nervous about this. She was just starting to slowly come to terms with what happened but Emily was worried that this might send her spiralling back into the emotional abyss.

Either way she had to face this. There was no way she would get out of this. _Besides it's not like I did anything wrong_. She concluded. Emily was right though, it's not like she was caught with the murder weapon, again.

Taking a deep breath Emily relinquished her grip on the wheel and proceeded to get out of her car. _It's fine, they're only going to ask me a few questions_. She repeated her earlier mantra in her head as she walked up to the station.

* * *

After Jane and Maura had returned to the station the pair had decided to keep their new relationship status, whatever that was, on the down low until they figured it out properly for themselves.

The detectives were still trying to piece together who this "A" was. It was clear after looking at the various emails and texts from this anonymous person, that they were now the main suspect in the murder, which was in itself a big revelation.

However there were a lot of things they were still in the dark about such as motive and the identity of this mysterious person. It proved even more difficult because whoever they were dealing with was smart enough to use internet café computers and burn phones. _They were very smart_. Jane gave "A" that but now she was even more determined to find this person. Both to bring justice to the victim, Maya, and to protect herself and moreover Maura from this person.

"A" was obviously targeting both of them and Jane Rizzoli is not the type of person who just stands there and takes this type of bullying. No, Jane Rizzoli is a fighter and she'll do whatever it takes to protect those she loves, especially Maura.

Shortly after returning to the station Maya's parents had been to the station so that they could question them. They went over the usual routine _"I'm sorry for your loss"_,_ "was there anyone who would want to hurt Maya?"_ and_ "what happened on the night of the murder?"_ although they did query about Maya's involvement with drugs.

They had discovered that Maya had been caught by Mrs. Fields with the drugs in her possession. This had lead to Mrs. Fields informing her parents about the items she possessed and they in turn had sent her away to this correctional camp. Jane had also gone on to learn that she had run away a few weeks before and that her parents hadn't seen Maya since then. After they had left Jane began to prepare for questioning Emily.

It was around this time that Maura had finally gotten the tox screening results back.

The quartet were all in the bullpen. The detectives were trying to prepare questions to ask Emily using their newfound knowledge of Maya's running away and they also decided to ask the teenager about what she knew about "A". They had come to the conclusion that if you were in that position you would confide in your girlfriend or at least they hoped Maya did.

Maura was sitting at a desk going over her report for the case when her phone began vibrating. The doctor picked up her phone and read what was on the screen.

"The results of the tox screening are back" the doctor piped up.

The detectives had turned to face the doctor.

"As I suspected, there were high levels of carboxyhaemoglobin in the blood due to carbon monoxide poisoning…" she trailed off as she read the rest of the report.

"So like you said she died from suffocation, I guess that's a side-effect?" Jane questioned.

"Yes Jane, you are correct…" she narrowed her eyes at what she had read. Jane had picked up on this.

"Maura?"

"The report says that there was also high levels of alpha-latrotoxin in her blood"

Jane had just looked at the doctor and blinked. "In Earthling please?"

"Alpha-latrotoxin is commonly found in the venom of the black widow spider. It suppresses the release of acetylcholine, which is a neurotransmitter that is vital in both the peripheral and central nervous systems."

"Even more Earthling?" Frost piped up.

"In high quantities the venom can cause paralysis."

The detectives took a moment to process this new information.

"But how did the spider venom get into her blood?" Korsak asked.

The doctor had thought about the senior detective's question until she had finally come up with an answer. She stood up from the desk and took the autopsy report in her hand.

"When I was conducting the autopsy I noticed a strange mark on her neck" she walked over to where Jane was standing and pulled out a picture from the report. The doctor handed the picture over to the detective. "The mark was from a needle."

"Ok so you're saying that someone ambushed her and interjected her with this spider venom?" Jane took a closer look at the picture.

"No, I'm not. I'm saying that it could be a possibility that the needle contained the venom."

The raven-haired woman just stared at the doctor.

"Maybe this A ambushed her, injected the spider venom, waited for the effects to set in and then took her somewhere to suffocate her with car fumes?" Jane theorised.

Frost and Korsak had nodded at the other detective and groaned their agreement. _Whoever this is, is sick_. Jane was beginning to become disgusted with their mysterious main suspect.

"But what was their motive?" the tall woman wondered out loud.

An officer in uniform had walked into the bullpen as the detectives tried to figure out the motive.

"Detective Rizzoli? Emily Fields is here." The young officer shyly said. Only making eye contact once with the raven-haired woman in front of her. She had gulped as she awaited a reply.

"Thanks I'll be right there" she smiled at the officer and watched the young woman retreat as fast as she could out of the bullpen. "I think she's afraid of me" Jane had let out a small chuckle as she walked out of the bullpen.

When she walked into the lobby she walked over to the teenager. She was just an inch shorter than Jane and was dressed very casually, as you would expect a teenager to do.

"Emily?"

The girl looked anxious as Jane came closer.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you" she said extending her hand. Emily shook the detectives hand and tried in vain to calm her nerves.

* * *

The interrogation room like the station itself was a place that Emily was all too familiar with. Emily was fed up of seeing that dingy dark green colour that the room was painted in. She sat in the uncomfortable metal chair waiting for Det. Rizzoli to carry out her questioning. If she was honest she was glad that Wilden wasn't questioning her but at the same time it was completely unnerving to be sitting opposite Det. Rizzoli.

"So Emily, can you tell me when was the last time you spoke to Maya?"

"The last time I physically spoke to her was at my swim team's victory party" Emily let out a sigh and carried on "We had a fight at the end of the night and then she left."

"Can you tell me what the fight was about?" the detective asked sympathetically.

"I went to find her during the party and when I did we had a fight about how she didn't fit in and that's when…" Emily trailed off to take a deep breath. Jane had reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Emily's. The detective gave Emily a sympathetic smile encouraging the teenager to continue. Emily took another breath and continued. "That's when she said she was running away. She asked me to come with her but I couldn't go with her. She left after that." Emily then lowered her gaze and focused on the table willing herself to be strong.

"After she left did she try to contact you?"

Emily nodded. "She sent me a few texts a few days after saying that she was alright and not to tell her parents where she was. After that she sent me an email to say goodbye and a few days before th-they found her she tried calling me but I either missed the call or there was no signal." After she finished she sighed and looked at her hands, which were nervously clasped together. _I might as well tell her about the bus station_. She thought that it might help. "I-I tried to look for her. A few days after the party I went to look for her. I went to the bus station and asked around. The guy had said that she bought a ticket to San Francisco but that he wasn't sure if she got on the bus."

"What'd you mean?"

"The guy said that he saw Maya outside the station talking to someone in a dark coloured car, blue or black he wasn't really sure and then when he looked back she and the car were gone."

Jane nodded at what the girl had said and mentally noted to get Frost to look into that. The raven-haired detective then proceeded to take out a piece of paper from a file she had brought into the room. She looked at the paper and then looked at the girl sitting in front of her before placing the paper in front of Emily.

"Did Maya ever mention an A?"

"What?" Emily deadpanned. She felt her heartbeat increase at the mention of "A". Emily did have her suspicions that whatever happened to Maya was at the hand of "A" but now as that theory was becoming the truth she couldn't actually believe it.

"Maya had received a few messages from an A prior to her murder. We haven't determined who this person is yet but we're working on it."

As Det. Rizzoli spoke Emily looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. The paper had various messages printed on it but all of them had something in common. They were all signed by "A". _No!_ She could feel the blood pounding in her ears. Emily's hands began to shake slightly as they held onto the paper.

"I-I-I…" the teenager stuttered while trying to stop the shaking but failing.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows at the young girl in front of her._ She knows something_. She eyed the girl for a moment before speaking.

"Emily, it's ok. If you know anything you can tell me, I promise it'll be ok." She calmly said.

Emily had to get out of there now. "I-I'm sorry, she didn't mention anything."

Jane looked at the girl trying to decide what to do before finally deciding to let her go.

"Ok, you can go now. Thank you. If you remember anything else here's my card" she handed her a business card and smiled at the girl as she got up and quickly rushed out of the door.

The detective sat in the room for a moment thinking about the case and "A". She sighed as she picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. _I'm going to find you_. She vowed.

* * *

As Emily rushed out of the station her vision quickly became cloudy. The unshed tears were threatening to be released as she stumbled into her car. She fumbled with the key in the ignition but eventually started the car and drove off. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to be driving while crying but she had to get away from the station.

She threw caution to the wind and drove haphazardly home. Emily was actually surprised that she never got pulled over but nevertheless she made it to her house. Emily switched off the engine and ran to the front door and threw it open.

When she reached her room she slammed her door shut and stood up against the door and just let out her tears. She was getting tired of crying like this but it was like history was repeating itself again. They say that the past is prologue but Emily thought that; _this is bullshit!_ As she was sobbing against the door she managed to reach for her phone and type out a text. It was a simple text but the others would know what it meant.

"**S.O.S"**

She finished typing out the short message and sent it to her friends. Now she would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Ems but yeah do review if you have the time. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated :)**

**And yes **_**carboxyhaemoglobin**_** is actually a thing, try saying that 10 times fast lmao.**


	9. Dilemma

**A/N: I have literally just been raiding my noughties playlist for titles; this week's title is inspired by that Kelly Rowland and Nelly classic. So the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

The other liars had gotten Emily's message and all had dropped what they were doing and headed over to her house.

They were huddled around Emily's bed as they waited for her to explain what happened. At this point Emily had managed to pull herself together and she was no longer crying although her eyes were still a bit red and stung a little. The girls could tell she had been crying but they didn't feel the need to mentioned it.

"It's A." Emily finally spoke up after a few tense moments.

"What?" the other girls had replied in unison. All sounding as shocked as the other.

"Maya was murdered by A." When Emily finished she looked at each of the girls circled around her. Trying to silently convey the seriousness in what she had said.

"How do you know it was A?" Spencer questioned.

"When I was being questioned the detective asked me if Maya had ever mentioned an A to me. I told her no and she showed me all these messages Maya got from A." She paused and looked once again at the other girls before continuing. "A few of those were as threatening as the ones that Ali got…"

"Fucking Mona! I swear I'll-" Hanna's outburst was interrupted by Aria.

"Wait, are you saying that Mona did this?" the little brunette asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes at her friend. "Aria, everything bad that's happened this year was all because of that bitch." Hanna turned her head away slightly and mumbled, "…of course you wouldn't know that" under her breath.

Of course as Hanna was as subtle as a hand grenade Aria had heard what she said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked sounding slightly both hurt and confused.

The blonde turned to her friend and explained. "I'm just saying that you got off pretty easy is all." Aria had narrowed her eyes at the blonde and was about to come out with a retort but Spencer spoke up before she was able to let out a syllable.

"Guys, this is exactly what A wants."

"What Mona wants. Mona." Hanna corrected.

Emily who was lost in her thoughts up until now spoke up. "Spencer's right guys. There's no use in fighting. That was what A-" Hanna gave her a sharp look "-Mona wants." Hanna conceded and apologised to Aria.

"Ok so what did these messages say?" Spencer asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Emily had told girls more about what happened when she was at the station and she told them all about the "A" messages Maya got. As she was recalling what happened a few hours earlier, the other girls had comforted her whenever she found it hard to explain. Emily had also voiced her worries about what had happened to Maya. She wondered why it had to be her. Why did "A" have to use her as a target all the time? She was truly becoming sick and tired of it.

* * *

After Emily had left the station Jane and the other detectives had tried to use what they knew and what they had learned from questioning both Maya's parents and Emily to try and piece together what happened. They had managed to work out a timeline from what they knew.

About a week before her body was found Maya had attended Emily's party. The two had a row, which prompted Maya to run away. A few days later she was spotted at the bus station buying a ticket to San Francisco. Although she didn't make it on the bus because was spotted talking to someone in a dark coloured car. They assumed that she had gotten in the car for whatever reason. Then a few days later her body was found outside of the Fields' house. What they had to figure out now was what happened in between those few days.

For now though it was way past 5pm and there was hardly anyone in the bullpen anymore. It had been a long day of autopsies and interrogations for the detectives and the doctor so they decided that it was quitting time. There was only so much they could do in a day.

They packed up their stuff and made their way back to the Prius.

"So what'd you guys want to do tonight?" Jane asked the others as they walked down the front steps of the precinct.

"Well-" Maura began.

The detective had cut off the doctor. "And I am not going to that Grille place again."

"How about we find out if this sleepy town has a bar?" Frost offered.

The others had agreed to Frost's idea. They had all decided that after these last few days they all needed a beer and well a wine for others.

The four of them had gotten in the car and drove around the town for a bit. They had eventually found a bar, which seemed to be the only one in the town. It was the Hollis bar & grill, it was just down the street from the college that shares its name, Hollis College. _God this really is a small town_. Jane had sarcastically mused as they parked.

The bar was lively at this time, which was surprising considering that it was only a Thursday but Jane supposed that it made sense. _College students do love a drink_. At least she assumed they were all students. The quartet had found a booth near the back of the place where it wasn't so bustling. Frost and Jane had gone to get the drinks and some food at the bar while Maura went to the restroom and Korsak manned the table.

Later the four of them were gathered at the table a burger and a few beers or glasses of wine later just talking about random things. When there was some cheering coming from the bar area. They had turned there heads at the noise and saw that some guy was standing on a chair chugging beer after beer as he was being egged on by the others.

Jane had turned her head back toward the others and chuckled. "Ahh, good old college days. Hey Korsak, did you ever do a keg stand?" she questioned the older man.

As the others gaze returned to the people at the table to listen in on the conversation, Frost let out a laugh. "Did they even have those back then old man?" Korsak had narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "As a matter of fact they did but I had more class than that." This elicited a laugh from the others.

"Says the guy who loved a toga party" Jane had chimed in. Korsak had defended himself as the others laughed along.

* * *

When they had returned to the motel it was well after 10pm. During the car ride back to the motel Jane had decided to drive and Maura had chosen to ride shotgun. The whole drive back was sombre to say the least. It would've been spent entirely in silence if it weren't for the radio playing in the background.

Once they were in car it was like everyone had sobered up. Earlier the two women had promised to talk about what had happened earlier in the morgue. _The Kiss_. Both women reflected on it and what had led up to it as they drove along. Each were equally unsure about what would happen after they talked about it but both were most definitely sure about how they felt. However it was that fear that ate at each of them as they slowly approached the motel. The fear that the other would regret what had happened and change their mind about how they felt. It was all ridiculous of course but that is just what happens. Sometimes you just get that little ounce of doubt that invades your thoughts and it will just eat at you.

The guys however had sobered up for a different but related reason. When Frost and Korsak had taken their seats in the back of the silver car a few seconds after the women, they felt the atmosphere change. It had suddenly gone from easy-going to a more serious tone. Although they weren't exactly sure why it had turned like that they each sure had an inkling.

After years of knowing and observing the two best friends together they each at some point or another had wondered if there was anything more between them. Not that they had anything against it or had any weird fantasies but they both thought that the two women were more or less perfect partners for one another. It probably sounded cliché. However, when neither woman had a long-term relationship you couldn't help but wonder. Then factor in all of the stolen glances and lingering looks and you do get your suspicions. Either way the two men would simply be happy for the women if they were happy regardless of their relationship status.

As they drove into the motel parking lot the tension was palpable and the guys couldn't wait to get out of there. When the car drove to a halt Frost and Korsak had exchanged a knowing look and bolted out of their respective doors after saying their goodnights. Within a matter of second the two men had finally reached the refuge of their room.

"I would hate to be in their shoes right now" Frost stated. Korsak had only agreed as both wondered what had happened. _Whatever it is is serious_. Both knew that much.

As the two male detectives scurried along into their room at quite a pace Jane and Maura had vacated the car and walked up to their room. It was only a few steps but it felt like an eternity for the two. When they had gotten inside they both agreed to get ready for bed first, which had only prolonged the agony but they felt the need to get out of their work clothes.

When Jane had emerged from the bathroom Maura was sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for her. When the doctor had seen Jane she patted the bed silently asking Jane to join her, which of course she did.

When neither of them had said anything Maura had decided to break the silence.

"Jane, earlier when-"

Looking down at the floor Jane interrupted the other woman. "It's ok Maur. If you regret it it's fine."

Maura had furrowed her brow in response and lightly shook her head causing her honey brunette curls to waft in the air a bit. She brought her hand to Jane's lowered chin and lifted it up so that she could look directly into those dark brown orbs. "Jane…" she breathed. The detective couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine when the doctor had said her name like that. "…I don't regret it. I suppose that's what scares me the most because if we go ahead with whatever this" she gestured between them and continued "is it'll change everything and…" she sighed "and I don't think I can handle losing you." The brunette then looked away when she finished.

"Maura" Jane grabbed the doctor's hand and waited until she had her attention. "That's the thing you'll never lose me. After everything that's happened I'm still here aren't I? And that'll never change. Sure things will be different if we start a relationship but I'll be right here by your side, ready to face whatever shit that comes our way." She threw a small smile at the doctor.

The brunette had returned the smile. Jane slowly began to lean closer into the doctor. Eventually their lips met in a kiss. Each woman reacted to the other and slowly moved their lips in response. They slowly but passionately kissed another and revelled in the moment while becoming intoxicated by each other's scent and touch.

When they pulled away from one another they exchanged a lustful look but decided to call it a day. They still had the case to deal with tomorrow. The women settled into the bed. Maura had cuddled up to Jane and once again the detective draped her arm over the doctor.

They had laid there in the very comfortable silence for a few moments until Jane had broke the silence with a husky laugh.

"Imagine what'll Ma say" Jane would be lying if she said she didn't fear what her Ma would say but she knew that she loved her no matter what. Whatever happened though the detective knew that she wouldn't be alone facing it. She knew that Maura would be there right by her side facing it with her.

That night the two women had discussed the changes to their relationship. They had come to the decision to take things slow and as they come but the pair wanted to be open about their relationship. So they had also agreed that they would tell the ones closest to them when they arrived back in Boston.

They had talked until they had fallen asleep in each other's warm embrace. It was a comforting feeling for both women.

* * *

Emily had trouble sleeping that night. She had tossed and turned for hours willing her brain to switch off but when her brain did eventually concede to her wishes she had gotten an hour or so of sleep.

However, she was stirred from her slumber by her phone buzzing away on the side. She sleepily reached for her phone and eventually got a hold of it. Her eyes were heavy lidded as she saw what was making the phone sound out into the early morning. It was a text.

"**Mona was an Amateur.**

**-A"**

Tired eyes had re-read the text. It took a while for the short message to sink in but sudden realisation had finally dawned on her. Tired eyes were now more alert.

_Fuck's sake_.

* * *

**A/N: Too mushy Rizzles stuff? I'm not sure I can pull off that romance stuff but let me know.**


	10. Breathe

**A/N: Oh, thanks for all the alerts and reviews over the past chapters folks, like I say I do honestly appreciate all the feedback everyone has to offer. Also **_**tutorwife93**_** thank you for all the kind words, I hope you haven't passed out or anything but fair point, there is **_**never**_** enough Rizzles fluff/mush.**

**This week's title is "Breathe", which is an awesome song by Delilah. You guys should really check her out; she's a very underrated singer and she has some amazing stuff, plus she's a fellow Londoner :D (well, a plus for me anyhow).**

**The usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

After receiving the text from "A" Emily had even more trouble sleeping, in fact she had barely slept at all. She had stayed up wondering what she should do and more importantly who had sent the text. Because they all knew that Mona was at Radley and she most definitely didn't have access to a phone so who had sent it? What did this mean? Is there a new "A"? Emily had rattled these questions around in her mind but as the dawn sun rose she still hadn't figured out an answer.

By the time her alarm clock had sounded she had decided that she would show the others the message before school started. If "A" was really back then the others have the right know, as they are as much of a target as she is.

She quickly got ready and was out the door.

Before she started her car she quickly typed out a message for her friends.

**"Cafeteria in 1 hour"**

Once sent Emily started up the engine and drove down the street.

* * *

Both Jane and Maura had slept well that night. It was probably because of each others comforting presence. Jane had begun to stir and when she had opened her eyes she had seen the doctor's honey brunette hair in front of her. They were once again spooning. However this time Jane was the big spoon. _See!_ She smiled to herself._ This is how it's meant to be_. Not that she didn't like Maura cuddling up to her like that of course. It's just that this felt more right for some reason. Maybe it was because she was always very protective over her best friend but whatever it was she could figure that out later.

She had checked the time and found that it was still early. By the time she turned back to the doctor's sleeping figure she had turned so that she was now facing Jane. The detective had smiled at the doctor. She decided to kill the time by admiring Maura's facial features._ How is it possible for someone to look that perfect while sleeping?_ She wondered. Jane definitely knew she didn't look like that when she slept in fact she was sure that there was a piece of wavy hair sticking out right now.

Dark brown eyes took their time scanning the doctor's features one by one. After a few minutes Jane came to the conclusion that literally everything about Maura was perfect, although she might have been just that bit biased.

"You know, if you were a stranger that would be considered creepy" the doctor said still with her eyes closed.

_Busted_. Jane had blushed a little. "So you're awake?"

Maura had nodded as she opened her eyes. She had seen the detective's slight blush and sheepish expression. The doctor lifted herself off the bed and passionately kissed the detective. "But we both know that you're not a stranger." She smiled and got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Well I hope not, unless you always kiss strangers like that" she called out. Making Maura chuckle a little as she stepped in the bathroom.

* * *

When the other girls had received Emily's text they all had wondered what she wanted to see them so urgently about but regardless they all acquiesced Emily's request and make their way towards the cafeteria from wherever they were beforehand.

As the other girls had reached the cafeteria they were all a bit apprehensive. After they had left Emily's house last night each wondered if Mona/"A" was actually capable of killing Maya. _Could it be possible?_ Each girl had similar thoughts as they headed to their respective homes.

Emily sat at their usual table as she watched the girls walk up to the table. She was clasping her hands tightly together as the girls took up their usual seats. They waited for Emily to speak but she remained silent still fidgeting with her hands.

"Emily?" Hanna hated this waiting.

Emily had lifted her head to face the blonde girl before she spoke, "Sorry," she picked up her phone and handed it to the blonde.

Hanna took the phone and read the message that was on the screen. Her face had scrunched up in confusion and passed the phone along to the other girls. "A's back." Emily stated.

"Bu-but Mona's A…" At this point Hanna wasn't sure whom she was trying to convince. Maybe it was more herself than the others.

"Maybe we should go to the police?" Spencer always the voice of reason and logic. "I mean they already know about A"

"Remember the last time we went to the police Spence?" Aria reminded her friend. Of course Spencer did remember. After they had given in that trophy with the rat blood on it to the police they had basically tore up her room looking for evidence because she was 'a person of interest'. It was all bullshit really because "A" had set them up.

"Ok. Fair point but maybe they can help?" Spencer said.

"I think we can trust this Det. Rizzoli." Emily stated. The other girls had taken a moment to regard what they were actually planning to do. They had eventually consented.

"Emily, do you still have that detective's number?" Spencer questioned.

Emily had nodded and produced the business card from her bag. "Maybe I should tell them?"

The other girls had looked toward each other before returning their gaze on Emily. They had nodded their approval.

"How much should I tell them?"

The girls had discussed what or what not Emily should say in some depth. In the end they had decided to come clean, well not completely clean. They had agreed that Emily would say that there was an "A" and that she was locked up at Radley but that Maya really didn't mention anything to her. She would also tell them that they had received texts/emails too but she wouldn't go into details about what the texts had said.

When the bell had rung the girls had stood up from their seats and all silently headed off to their respective classes. Each were thinking about the return of the elusive "A". After all of them had found out that Mona was "A" they were all relieved because that finally meant that they would no longer be under that bitches control anymore. They had their freedom back again but apparently that was short lived.

* * *

When the quartet had left the hotel they had agreed to drop Maura off at the town square so she could do "a little sightseeing" as she put it. Although Jane was a bit reluctant to leave Maura alone at first she had eventually warmed up to the idea with a little bit of persuasion on the doctor's side. Besides the detective had reasoned with her worry, realising that there were hardly any "sights" to see in Rosewood so it wouldn't take the doctor long to absorb the unfamiliar environment. Before leaving the doctor to her sights Jane had promised to meet up with the doctor later on at the local coffee shop.

The detectives had just settled into the bullpen and were huddled around a desk towards the back of the room. They each held a coffee to-go container in their hand as they sat around waiting for Wilden.

Earlier Wilden had called Korsak at the motel. Wilden had explained that he had something important to share with the other detectives and promised to tell them what that was at the station. Korsak had of course relayed this information to the others and they all were wondering what was so important.

Jane had checked her watch. _9:47am_. She groaned and spoke up. "Where is this guy?"

"I don't know Jane but I'm sure he'll be here." Korsak tried.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Frost decided to do something daring. "So…."

The lanky woman had turned to face her partner, already not liking where this was going. It was probably his tone. It was just too nonchalant. "Yeah Frost?" She eyed him as she waited.

"About last night." He was trying to tread the waters carefully. Hoping to avoid a bollocking from his partner.

"What about it?"

The younger detective looked over at Korsak who was basically hiding behind that coffee of his. The older detective's eyes were widened and he slowly shook his head, trying to stop him from continuing. However, Frost still carried on. "We were wondering about you and the doc? Things seemed a little tense in the car." He quickly finished.

Jane had let out a chortle at her partner. "Oh, that was nothing." She shot both detectives a smirk before returning her gaze to her cooling coffee.

Frost had quirked an eyebrow at his partner. He glanced over at Korsak who seemed to still be processing. Before he could question her any further Wilden had walked into the bullpen. The tall man was carrying a file, which he placed on a nearby desk as he had approached.

He fixed his tie, which was askew. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was indisposed." His eyes narrowed and he then gave them this cocky smirk. _God, he's a dick_. Jane had rolled her eyes at the man.

Wilden had turned his back to the others so he could grab some coffee. Jane had used this time to mouth a "Really?" to her partner. Frost had snigger at Wilden.

Jane had rolled her eyes once more for good measure. "So what was so important?" She raised her brow at the guy.

"Ahh yes…" He stretched out that last syllable for as long as he could. Jane fought hard to suppress yet another eye roll. _Such a dick_. Her thoughts were very fitting for Wilden.

The taller man had walked over back to where he placed the file he was holding and picked it up. He practically threw it towards Jane's head but she had caught it before it made contact. She had narrowed her eyes at the man but opened the file to read its contents.

"It seems as if we won't be needing your services anymore detectives." Wilden smugly grinned as he finished.

The other detectives looked at him sceptically. Frost and Korsak were both confused, asking the taller man what had happened. Jane had skimmed the contents of the file and cut in before a smug Wilden could speak.

"They're going to pin it on the cop."

Wilden had nodded. "The lawyers are accusing him of murdering the St. Germain girl but by the looks of it it's already a done deal." Although Wilden was once friends with Garrett Reynolds he was glad to see the outsiders from Boston go.

"On what means?" Korsak questioned the man.

Jane had finished skimming the file. "None. They don't have any real evidence." The two other Bostonians had given her a questioning look so she carried on. "They don't have any evidence! What kind of shitty legal system do you have here in Rosewood?" Jane was seething at this point.

Jane had always believed in justice. It was part of the reason as to why she wanted to join the force in the first place. She wanted to help bring justice to criminals. Criminals who committed the smallest or the biggest of crimes. Either way she just wanted to help people, whether it was by bringing closure to a family or by finding a murderer.

But this, what she was hearing come out from that twat's mouth made her furious. This wasn't justice. What was fair and just about this? They were accusing someone of something really serious without having any solid evidence. Sure she didn't know anything about this Reynolds guy but she did know about the law.

"This won't hold up in a court of law." She spat out.

"Well, I don't know how you guys do it back in Boston but they say the judge already thinks Reynolds is guilty so I think it will…" He smirked at the trio and headed towards the door. Before he crossed the threshold he stopped. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." He threw over his shoulder but added. "And oh tell Dr. Isles I'll miss her presence here. She's one of the hottest M.E's I've ever seen." And he finally exited the bullpen.

Jane had abruptly stood up from her seat ready to go after Wilden. "What a fu-" She was interrupted though.

"Jane." Both calm and authority evident in Korsak's voice. He didn't want her to do anything stupid. That had stopped her. But her fists were clenched tightly, wanting so badly to make contact with that asshole's jaw.

She started to flex her hands trying to cool her boiling blood down. Frost had gotten up to help calm his partner.

"He's a dick but he's not worth it Jane." The younger detective had stated. He was right though. "Why don't you go track down the doc while I go over the CCTV footage from the bus station?" He flashed a small smile to his partner.

"Ok but if you find anything call me."

"Sure thing partner."

Jane had nodded again. "But let me just get my gun first." She walked over to the desk where she left her piece earlier and picked up the weapon. She went to attach the gun to her belt only to see that Frost and Korsak had each raised an eyebrow at her actions and were both staring at her. "What? In case I see Det. Douche on the way out." Then grinning at the two other men.

Frost and Korsak had laughed as they said their goodbyes to the raven-haired woman.

* * *

**A/N: Det. D-bag in all his douchey glory there folks. Anyways not sure how realistic Jane's reaction was so I was a bit apprehensive on writing that bit in but do review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. That is of course if you have the time but reviews are always more than welcome.**


	11. If It Means A Lot To You

**A/N: Basically some fluff and filler. This week's title is taken from that A Day To Remember song. So the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

Emily had been reluctant to go to her first class but she went anyway. There was no use in her fretting about "A", it wouldn't get anything done. At least if she was in class she could actually do something productive, like you know, learn.

Her first period went by quickly and now she was just settling into her second. Biology. She had her notebook placed in front of her on the desk ready for her to take notes about photosynthesis or whatever it was they were learning about today. She had dipped her hand into her bag in order to retrieve a pen, which she quickly found.

She clicked the pen and went to write the date on the corner of the page. **13/04/12**. Friday the 13th to be exact. As she finished writing it suddenly dawned on her. It had been a week since they found Maya's body at her house. _Had it only been a week?_ Emily found herself backtracking as she tried to make sure that she wasn't going mental too or else her new roommate would surely be Mona over at Radley.

Instead of listening to what her teacher was saying about photosystems she was counting out the events of the last few days on her fingers. _It's gotta be at least 10 days right?_ She counted out the days but found that it had indeed only been a week since the masquerade ball, the incarceration of Mona Vanderwall and finding Maya.

Emily had furrowed her brow at this realisation. She was genuinely surprised. To her it had seemed like a few more days had passed than what actually had. She supposed this is what her life had been like for a while now. Hours, days and weeks just seemed like a blur sometimes but on rare occasions it was as if time had slowed and things had stilled. This occasion on the other hand was more like a hybrid of the two.

The teen hadn't paid attention to what her biology teacher was saying anymore. She had only heard the introduction to their lesson. Her pen didn't touch the notebook again. The pearl white paper was left sitting on her desk was relatively empty, save for the date on the top right-hand corner.

The bell had rung out and Emily absentmindedly packed her stuff away and headed off to her next class.

* * *

After leaving the bullpen Jane was quickly on her phone. She pressed the speed-dial button that was specially reserved for the doctor. Maura had picked up almost immediately; the phone had barely rung once. The doctor was standing in the local art gallery when she answered the call from Jane.

The two women had agreed to meet at one of the coffee places in town in a few minutes.

Jane had walked to this coffee shop that was just off of the town square. The Rear Window Brew. _What kind of name is that? _Jane scoffed. She sighed as she opened the door and walked into the establishment. The bell hanging over the door had rung out at her arrival. The flamboyant manager that was standing behind the counter had given the detective a cheerful smile. Too cheerful for the detective to handle. She had given him a mocking exaggerated smile as she walked past, which faded as she reached an empty table near the back.

The detective had taken a seat in the chair that was facing towards the front door. A young woman had approached the detective after a few moments ready to take her order.

"What can I get you today?" The woman was too chirpy.

_Maura will be here any minute_. She thought; she might as well order now. "Yeah, can I get a cappuccino and one urm…do you have organic coffee?"

"We sure do!" The woman smiled at Jane. _God, she is too cheery_.

"Right. Well can I also get an organic bean coffee, extra hot. With 1% milk, flat with a little bit of foam and a spoon."

The woman had written Jane's order down on her notepad and smiled again before walking away. As the woman went to fulfil Jane's coffee order the doctor had walked in through the door. Maura had spotted Jane at the table and walked over. The M.E had smiled at Jane as she walked up but this time Jane couldn't help but returning her own smile, which was genuine this time.

"Hi" she said as she took the opposite chair.

"Hey Maur" Jane's voice was low and gravely just how Maura liked it. _Mmmm_. The doctor had only bit her bottom lip in response. The doctor decided to start up a conversation before that last thought could escalated.

"So is everything ok? I thought we were meeting up later on?"

"I needed some time to cool off besides Frost is checking CCTV footage, you know how long that takes."

"Cool off? Why would you need to cool off Jane?"

The detective's fist had clenched tightly but she flexed it out before the circulation went. "Wilden is just a fucker."

"Jane." The doctor warned.

The raven-haired woman had rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know I know language but Maur he really is."

The young woman who taken Jane's order was back with their drinks. "Here you go!" Sounding even more vivacious than before, _if that was even possible_. Jane wondered. "One cappuccino" she said placing the foamy drink in front of Jane. "And one organic extra hot coffee. 1% milk, flat with a small bit of foam and your spoon." She placed the intricate coffee order in front of the doctor and walked off but not before giving the two women a broad smile.

Maura had picked up her drink and took a sip and smirked. "Just the way I like it." Then she proceeded to slowly lick off some foam off of her upper lip, her tongue darting out and sliding seductively across her top lip. Seemingly unaware of the effect it had on the woman sitting opposite her although she probably had a very good idea of that effect. Jane had just sat there, mouth partially agape and eyebrows raised so high that they nearly touched her hairline. The detective was dumbfounded. Unable to piece together any words so she just sat still and blinked at the doctor.

The doctor had smirked the other woman. A glint apparent in her hazel eyes. Oh yes, she definitely knew what she was doing to the other woman now.

"Jane."

"Mmmm?"

"What was it you were saying?"

"I-I…urmm" The detective had abruptly coughed and regained her composure. Or at least a little bit of it had returned. "Wilden told us that the case was basically closed. They're making the cop take the rap."

The doctor had quirked a perfectly sculpted brow. "But you haven't solved the case yet?" She questioned.

"Nope." Jane had shaken her head solemnly. The doctor had given her a sad smile and placed a reassuring hand over the detective's.

Jane had looked at their hands and let a small smile escape. She intertwined their fingers together over the tabletop. Both women had sat there taking a minute to become accustomed to this feeling.

That feeling of unadulterated happiness that had increased a thousand fold over the last few days. It was a strange feeling for both women. Neither of them had ever experienced this before. Jane had thought it was ridiculous that such a simple act like holding someone else's hand could make her feel this way but here she was giddy at the contact. But she realised that it wasn't the act but that it was the person whose hand she was holding had made her feel this way.

Maura for her part had felt the same way if not more. After the shooting Maura had stayed by Jane's bedside the entire time. She had hardly slept or eaten because she didn't want to leave Jane alone in that hospital bed. It was around this time she started to realise her feelings. Sometimes in the nights when the hospital ward was eerily quiet the doctor would breakdown while Jane was asleep. Those hours Jane had spent in surgery had torn away at the doctor. She kept on wondering what if Jane didn't make it? She would lose her forever. She wouldn't know what she'd do then. Jane was her best friend and so much more. It was because of this that when Jane had recovered the doctor had harboured her feelings for the detective. She was scared that if she told Jane how she felt then she would lose her as a friend so she reasoned that she would've rather kept their friendship than jeopardise their whole relationship.

The detective had sighed. "That jerk had called you hot." Looking into hazel eyes for a moment before returning her dark orbs back on their intertwined hands.

"Jane?" The doctor was confused.

"Wilden, he said you were hot and…" she kept her gaze on their hands. Maura had given the detective's hand a squeeze. Silently giving Jane the courage to carry on. "…and I don't know Maur. I hated it. I wanted to punch him square in the face." She lifted her gaze to meet curious hazel. "You deserve to be treated with more respect than that."

Maura had brought her free hand to cup Jane's hand, sandwiching the detective's hand in between her own. She began to stroke the detective's hand. "That's why I'm with you and not him."

_God I love her._ "I love you." The detective's eyes widened. She was _not_ meant to say that. _Oh no. That wasn't supposed to come out. It's way too soon. Jesus Rizzoli, you've only been together for what a day?!_ Her throat was suddenly very dry. It was a shame she was almost out of coffee now, it would've really helped her right now.

Hazel eyes had softened at the still detective. "I love you too Jane."

_There it was, that giddy feeling again_. The corners of the detective's mouth had quirked upwards into that unmistakable Rizzoli grin.

* * *

By the time lunch had come around Emily had calmed herself down. She had even focused in her last class; well she had caught the last half of the class at least. But as she walked through the cafeteria doors she still couldn't help that irrational paranoia from setting in. She felt as if people were watching her as she walked in and now with all this new "A" stuff, she knew they, whoever they were, were also watching her. She shook her head. Swatting these thoughts to the back of her mind.

She searched the room and found the other girls sitting at the usual table.

"Hey guys."

The girls had each greeted her in a similar fashion as Emily settled in her chair with her lunch. A seemingly uncomfortable silence then fell upon the table. Each girl was still trying to mentally process what they were going to do or more accurately, what they were getting Emily to do after school. They (Emily) were going to tell the police about "A". Neither was sure of what would happen afterwards but all knew that whatever it was they would handle it together.

Hanna had tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear and then proceeded to poke at her fruit salad. She was the first to break the silence. "TGI Friday." She said nonchalantly causing the other girls to snort at their friend.

The atmosphere had returned back to the norm and each girl silently thanked Hanna. She always was the one to break any tension with ease.

"Ditto Han." Emily had stated. Making the blonde nod approvingly.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Aria asked the others about their shopping plans but quickly added. "I mean we don't have to go. We could just do a movie marathon?" She finished.

"I don't mind but a marathon sounds good." Emily didn't really feel like going into Philly in the first place but only agreed for the sake of her friends.

The other teenagers had nodded their agreement.

"Movie marathon at my house then." Spencer chimed.

"With loads of junk food." Hanna had smirked at the others but they also agreed. You can't have a movie marathon with out junk food. It was like a universal rule.

The girls had spent the rest of the lunch hour discussing what films to watch tomorrow night. They had come to the diplomatic decision that each girl would pick a film to watch regardless of the others complaints. That way each girl got a say and no fights were created. This discussion of tomorrow had collectively distracted all of the girls from any "A" business even if it was short-lived they had all successfully shoved all "A" thoughts to the back.

* * *

Jane was able to accompany Maura to lunch after they had finished in the coffee shop. The detective had called Frost to see where he was at with the tapes. Frost was working his way through 2 weeks worth of footage from the bus station since they didn't have an exact date of when Maya had purchased a ticket there so he had to endure this laborious task, which he didn't mind at all.

By the time Jane had called him he had just processed the first few days and he still had some way to go but so far he had come up with nothing. The younger detective had reassured his partner that it was fine and that he would call her if he found something.

The raven-haired woman had hung up on her partner as the pair had walked out of the coffee shop.

"Do you want to go grab lunch?"

"I would love to detective. I'll even let you take me to that pizzeria down the road." The doctor smiled at the other woman and walked ahead a few steps. Jane had only smirked. _God I really do love her_. She mused as she tried to catch up with the doctor.

* * *

As the two ladies were in the local pizzeria enjoying a slice, Frost was sat in the bullpen just getting started on the 2nd weeks worth of footage, slowly but surely working his way up to the footage from the 6th of April. It was definitely a long process but he wanted to be as thorough as possible. Which was easily done, as Jane and Korsak were not breathing down his neck to do the search. With Jane out with the doc and Korsak trying to make sense of what was happening with the case with Cavanaugh on the phone, he was left to his own devices essentially alone in the bullpen while everyone was out to lunch, which he had preferred.

It had taken Frost about half an hour to go through the footage from the 1st and 2nd of April and was about to start on the footage from the 3rd when he decided to take a small break and grabbed yet another cup of coffee. After a few minutes he got back to work. He was almost there after all.

He was processing the footage from the night of the 3rd when he spotted Maya walk into the station. He then checked the footage from inside of the station and there she was buying a ticket from the older gentlemen with the crew cut at the window, although she had only stayed in the station for bit before heading back outside.

Frost went back to the footage from the outside and saw the mysterious car that Maya had supposedly gotten into. He watched as the black 1970's Cheverolet Chevelle with orange racing stripes down the middle had driven up to the teenager and slow. The driver's window had slowly rolled down. Maya had bent down to talk to the driver and a few minutes later she had swept her head from side to side, presumably to check if anyone was watching, and she got into the passenger's side of the car before the car drove off away from the bus station.

Frost had rewound the footage. He did a search on the licence plates and he tried to zoom in on the image to see if he could ID the driver. _Breakthrough_. He grabbed his phone and dialled Jane's number.

* * *

**A/N: That first bit with Emily is essentially a jab at the whole story and me really. Mainly because the way I'm writing this thing, it is moving at a snails pace with regards to the timeline. But to be fair does anyone really know the time frame PLL is set in? Cause it just confuses me and besides our girls on R&I solve a case in the space of a day or two at max.**

**Also about that first bit I did say that I would sneak in science every now and then. Not entirely sure how the school system and therefore lessons are set out over there, not being American myself and all but I just winged it I suppose. Science is universal after all (wow, I must sound like a proper nerd huh?). **

**And I honestly am not the best at dealing with feelings so I probably butchered that Rizzles bit but as always review if you can guys :)**


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Well, I'm posting this chapter a few days early for you lot, mainly because I'm going on holiday at a ridiculous hour tomorrow morning. I probably won't have internet there and won't be back for a few days so I thought I'd post this now for you lot since it's already written and just waiting to be posted. **

**Speaking of already written, if I was paying attention correctly to this weeks ep then Maya was murdered on __****Friday** Correction: The 13**th**** April of last year (Thanks Sktrg31 for pointing that out. Like I said the timeline just confuses me), which is when the last and then next few chapters are set in. Completely coincidental choice of date; as I've mentioned before these chapters have been written well in advance. Like, I think I wrote this specific chapter when the 4****th**** or 5****th**** episodes of both shows had aired.**

**So another plot heavy chapter guys. This week's title is "Confessions" by Usher and I suppose that makes it blatantly obvious as to what this whole chapter is about. Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

The two women had finished their pizza lunch and had walked out of the pizzeria. The pair started walking down the street with no specific destination in mind.

"There's nothing better than a good slice of pie."

"Well I could think of a few things Jane." The doctor smirked.

"Maura!" She chided the doctor in a loud whisper.

"Don't be such a prude Jane."

The detective waved her off. "I'm not, it's just-" She stopped mid-sentence as her phone began to buzz away. Jane plucked the device from her side and looked at the screen. _Frost_. She hit the answer key.

"Yeah Frost?"

"You did? That's great."

"Ok, I'm on my way." She pressed the end button and placed the phone back on her belt.

The pair had stopped on the sidewalk as Jane took the call. Maura had listened to Jane's side of the conversation and quickly deducted that Frost must've found something on the CCTV footage, which was good news.

It meant that they were that much closer to solving the case and figuring out if the police officer, Garrett, actually had anything to do with the murder. But more importantly it meant that they were also just that step closer to discovering who this "A" is, which was something that they, Jane, Maura and even Emily and the other girls, were desperate to find out.

Jane had turned to face Maura and she had given her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Maur-"

"It's ok Jane, go do your gumshoe thing." She gave the detective an understanding smile and continued. "Besides I was thinking of doing a little shopping." Jane had to repress the shudder as she heard the S-word. "You are _very_ lucky detective. Now go."

"Thanks Maura." Jane smiled and gave the doctor a quick peck on the cheek. She turned around and headed in the direction of the station, as Maura watched her detective walk off.

* * *

Jane had walked into the bullpen and noticed that it was relatively empty. She walked over to her partner who was absorbed with the images on his laptop screen.

"Where is everyone?"

Frost had turned to face the owner of that unmistakable husky voice. "Lunch, I suppose." He shrugged and returned to his screen. "How was the doc?"

"No wonder nothing gets done around here," she shook her head. "but Maura's great."

The younger detective had noted the change in his partner's inflection as she spoke about the M.E but he let it slide.

"So whatcha got for me Frost?" Jane asked as she pulled up a chair beside her partner.

"Well," He played the video. "Emily was telling the truth, or rather the guy at the bus station was." Jane had nodded as she watched the video play out. "Maya had bought a ticket at the station but then she stepped outside." He then proceeded to bring up a second video. "She had been outside for a minute when a black Cheverolet stopped in front of her and the driver rolled down their window and talked to her. A few minutes later she had cautiously got in the car."

"Did you run the plates?"

Frost had nodded. "You're not going to believe who owns the car." He paused for a moment. "Garrett Reynolds." He rewound the footage and zoomed in on the driver in a frame. "And there he is driving the car."

"Shit." Jane uttered. "But that still doesn't prove that he killed her."

"No it doesn't but him and this A person are our best suspects Jane."

She sighed. _He was right_. "I guess we're going to the county jail tomorrow."

* * *

After lunch the rest of the day had gone by quickly, too quickly for Emily in fact. Her remaining classes had sped by and when the last bell had echoed throughout the school Emily had made her way to the parking lot where the other girls were waiting for her at her car.

Upon reaching her vehicle she assured them that she was fine and that she could do this on her own. They had reluctantly listened to Emily but they did back off. The others had left the parking lot and made Emily promise that she would head to Spencer's afterwards to relay to the others about what had happened.

Emily had drove out from the school's parking lot and quickly found herself outside of the police station. _God I hate this place_. She stepped out from the safety of her Corolla and made her way into the station.

Once inside she made a beeline for the front desk where a young female uniformed officer was sat behind. Emily recognised the woman as the same one that was here yesterday.

"Uhh hi. Can you tell Det. Rizzoli that I need to speak with her?"

The woman nodded. "Of course. Give me a minute." The woman had stood up and started to walk towards the back but before she got too far she had stopped and turned to face the teen. "Emily Fields right?" To which Emily nodded. The uniformed officer had nodded and walked out of the lobby leaving the teenager standing there alone.

The officer had briskly walked into the empty bullpen and walked up to the two detectives from Boston. She stopped in front of Jane. The raven-haired woman had looked up from her phone screen to look at the officer standing in front of her. Dark brown orbs meeting green. Jane couldn't help thinking about how she preferred the doctor's hazel eyes much more.

Green eyes were once again nervous. "Emily Fields is here to see you detective." The officer spurted out what she had to say and quickly left the bullpen.

"Fields?" She said to no one in particular. Jane stood up and headed toward the lobby.

Emily was waiting anxiously as the detective approached her.

"Is everything ok Emily?"

The teenager's gaze flicked upwards from the floor to the detective's face. "Is there somewhere where we can talk?"

Jane was surprised to hear that the teen was here to talk. She wondered what Emily wanted to talk about but she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah sure, follow me."

Jane had led Emily to one of the interview rooms within the station. As they walked in Emily noticed that the room itself was painted a lot less severely than the interrogation room, which was essentially a second home to her and the other girls. This room was painted a very neutral cream colour, which made the room feel much more warmer and even homey as opposed to the cold dark green of the interrogation room.

The detective had led them over to a couch that was situated at the back of the room and she encouraged the teenager to take a seat as Jane also took a seat on the sofa.

"So Emily, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Emily had diverted her gaze from the detective. "Yesterday when you asked me about A…" She trailed off.

_I knew she knew something_. "Mhmm?"

"Well I lied. I do actually know something" Emily finally looked at the detective. "But Maya really didn't mention anything." She quickly added.

"But why did you lie?" Jane had tilted her head at the teenager.

"I don't know," Emily gently shook her head. "I didn't think it mattered because they're locked up in Radley."

The detective's brow had furrowed at what Emily had said. "Wait, back up. Who's locked away at Radley?"

"A…"

"You know who A is?"

Emily nodded. "Mona Vanderwall was A. She had confronted us over at Look Out Point last Friday and she…" She sighed but continued. "She tried to hurt one of my friends. She didn't succeed though and afterwards they had locked her up at Radley."

As the wheels began to turn within Jane's mind and took in this new information she had come up with a few questions. "You said Maya never mentioned an A to you before? So how do you know about them then?"

_Remember the plan Emily_. "Around the time they found Alison's body we had started receiving messages from an anonymous person. Later on this person started signing the messages as A."

"Sorry to interrupt Emily but who's 'we'?"

"My friends; Hanna, Spencer, Aria and myself." Jane had nodded her understanding and urged Emily to carry on. "So we had been getting these messages for a while and a few months ago we had realised that Alison had received them too, we think they were the one who had killed her. And last week a few days before the masquerade ball we had received a note along with invitations to the ball. A was going to reveal them self to us at the ball so we had gone. It had turned out that Mona was A."

_This was insane_. Jane had thought but then again if it wasn't for the messages she had also gotten from an "A" she would think that Emily was certifiable.

"Why did she start sending you these messages Emily?"

"We had known Mona from school so at first we had thought that it was to spite us because of Ali." She thought back to those days when Alison was still alive. "Alison wasn't the nicest person out there." She frowned. "She could be a real bitch sometimes but apparently it wasn't because of that." A raised brow had urged her to continue. "Mona had said she did it because we had stolen her only friend."

Neither of them had said anything for a few minutes. They had both let that last statement settle in the air for a bit.

Jane had decided to take her opportunity to try and pry a little bit more. "These messages you had gotten, were they personalised for each of you?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, they were." She looked at the detective for a moment. Thinking about her next sentence. _I can trust her_. The teen had gotten this vibe from the detective so she carried on with a sigh. "For me, it was about me being gay. It was strange though because at the time I wasn't even sure about it myself and then all of a sudden there were all these texts about it. And it was strange because it was like someone-" She was cut off.

"-was watching your every move. Even though that seems physically impossible." She could sympathise after all. Jane had given Emily a sad smile and lowered her gaze towards the floor.

The teenager had eyed the detective strangely. _How could she possibly…? Unless…_ She had decided to try something bold even though this woman had intimidated the pants off of her, _be brave Emily_. "H-have you been getting them too detective?"

Jane's eyes had snapped up to meet the teenagers. Silently telling Emily all she needed to know.

"Emily, we're doing our best to find them. I promise you." Avoiding the subject completely, Jane had then stood up and straightened out her pants, to avoid wrinkling of course. "I'm sorry Emily but I have to get back," Pointing her thumb towards the door. Jane had walked over and opened the door. Emily had followed suit and exited through the door.

Jane had walked the teenager to the lobby. Once there the detective had promised to inform the girl of any changes and the pair had exchanged their goodbyes and both took their leave. Jane headed back towards the bullpen and Emily had headed back towards her car.

As Jane returned to the bullpen she was caught up in her thoughts. _Maybe I should look up Mona's file? Or should I go talk to her? But she couldn't have sent these texts, she's been incarcerated this whole week._ Jane had shook her head at these thoughts as she took a seat near Frost.

She didn't even realise that Korsak was sat there too until he had spoken up.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I was just telling Frost our orders."

"Orders?"

"From Cavanaugh, I was on the phone to him earlier." He explained. "He said that the Reynolds trial isn't till next Friday."

"Yeah, so?" Her thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

The two male detectives had stolen a questioning glance at each other. _This isn't like Jane_. They both noted.

"He said that we have until then to solve the case."

This had snapped her out of her daze. "Ok, so tomorrow we go interview Reynolds see what he knows."

Both men had nodded their approval at the plan.

"What did the Fields girl want to talk about?" The younger detective questioned.

"Huh? Oh, well, she basically said that she knew who A is." She flatly said.

Both men had turned their heads in unison in order to face her. "What?" They had both asked, each slightly surprised.

"Yeah…"

A moment passed and Jane had remained silent.

"Well? Who is it?" Korsak raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A teenager named Mona Vanderwall."

Jane still couldn't believe that a teenager could do all the things that Emily had claimed to do. These omniscient texts all coming from one person just _did not_ seem possible. And judging by the faces of the two other detectives, Jane gathered that they didn't think it was possible either.

Then factor in that "A" is their main suspect in the case, it was just Inconceivable. _Could a 17 year old girl be capable of all this?_ Jane had wondered.

* * *

Emily had gone to Spencer's just as she promised. When she had walked into the living room at the Hastings household she was greeted by the other girls. They were all huddled around the coffee table anxiously waiting for her. As she sat down on the couch Emily had felt their uneasy gaze focus on her, which slightly unnerved her.

"Ok. Stop staring at me like that, it's creepy." She deadpanned. The other girls had mumbled the apologies.

"So?" Hanna piped up.

"Well, I told her about Mona being A…"

"And?" The other girls had questioned.

"And she asked me about why Mona would do that and I told her why. She had asked if the texts were personal and I said that they were. It was weird though."

"What was?" Aria spoke up.

"Well it was like she knows how it feels to get a text from A. It almost sounded like she's been getting them too." The others had just stared at Emily, confusion all very apparent in their current countenance. She continued on. "I had asked her about it but she avoided the question and told me that they were doing their best." She finished.

"Is that it?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, I left afterwards."

"Hmm, do you think A would go after her?" Spencer continued.

"Spence that wouldn't make sense." Aria argued.

"Yes it would. I mean look at what happened with Dr. Sullivan." When Spencer Hastings begins to theorise there is _no_ stopping her. "If the detective was close to pinning down A for Maya's murder then A might just start targeting her right?"

The teens had thought about what their friend had said. _It would make sense_. They were starting to come around to the idea. Before one of them could agree with Spencer's theorising Emily's phone had chimed. A new text.

"**Since we're all confessing, you might want to take a look at this Em…**

**-A**

**[Attachment: Autopsy Report]"**

As Emily had read the message her expression had quickly changed from a neutral one to a worried one. She had apprehensively opened the attached document as she began to fear the contents of the document. _Please God no_.

Her fears were confirmed when she had read the name at the top of the page. _Maya St. Germain_. It was Maya's autopsy report.

The other girls had no idea what was going on but judging from Emily's contorted expression and glassy orbs it can't have been anything good. They all suddenly knew that this was "A's" doing.

"Ems?" Her concern was clear as Hanna called out Emily's name. She was met with silence.

Emily was too absorbed with reading the autopsy report that she didn't hear Hanna. She had sped through the report, which was very meticulously written. Of course she didn't quite understand most of the terminology that was listed in the report but she had gotten the gist of what it was saying.

She could feel her heartbeat quicken and the blood pounding in her ears as she quickly approached the part of the report that outlined the cause of Maya's death. _Carbon monoxide poisoning_. As her eyes roamed over the first few sentences she had felt her hands start to tremble as she grasped her phone and the tears started to roll down her cheeks leaving a burning trail in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: A sneaky shout out to Skins in there, anyone spot it? But yes please do review if you have the time and, as always all reviews are more than welcome.**


	13. The Reeling

**A/N: A filler. I had originally intended for this to be longer but I decided that what I had planned deserved to have its own chapter. The title for this chapter was inspired by a Passion Pit song. Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

With plans to interview Reynolds tomorrow and to visit the Vanderwall girl at the Radley Sanitarium come Monday morning. The trio of detectives had decided to call it a day because there really wasn't much else that they could do at this point. Things would pick up after they had conducted said interviews or visits.

The detectives had agreed to picked Maura up from a different coffee shop to the one the pair had been to earlier in the day.

Maura had been enjoying an espresso and a biscotti alfresco while she had been waiting for Jane and the other detectives to arrive. She had purchased several items of clothing and a few cashmere scarves since she had last seen Jane. These were all very neatly folded in several different shopping bags, which were stacked carefully on a chair next to the doctor.

As the hybrid came to a halt across the street from the café Jane had vacated the car and told the two gentlemen to wait for them there. They had obliged as Jane strode over to where Maura was sitting. A smirk fell upon the doctor's face as she noticed her detective sauntering over towards her. The wind had just come in from the perfect direction making Jane's blazer flow behind her as she walked. The detective was undeterred and continued walking.

"Walking the runway detective?" She teased.

"Very funny Maura." She fixed her blazer. "Besides if anyone of us is mistaken for a model it would most definitely be you."

Maura had brought her hands to her chest at what the detective had said. "How sweet of you to say so Jane." She smiled.

"Well it's true. Anyways you ready to go?" The doctor had nodded as she finished the last of the drink. Jane picked up all of the doctor's shopping bags and extended her hand. "Shall we?"

"I never knew you were such a gentleman detective but are you sure? What about Barry and Vince? Won't they suspect something?" The brunette questioned.

Jane had waved her arm. "So let them wonder." She stilled her arm once again, offering her hand to Maura, who readily took Jane's hand in her own. "Besides I already think they know Maur."

The pair had strode over to the car where the two men had seen the exchange between the two ladies. When they had reached the car Jane had led Maura to one of the rear passenger door and the detective had kindly opened the door for the M.E.

"Thank you Jane."

As Maura slid into the car Jane had placed the shopping bags that the doctor had accumulated over the last few hours in the back of the Prius. Afterwards Jane had quickly joined the doctor in the back of the car.

"So…" She said as she took her seat. "Do you guys want to head over to that bar again?"

The two men had agreed with Jane's suggestion, each thinking that a stiff drink would help them unwind after a long day like today. As the quartet had driven off Jane had even promised to teach Maura how to play pool later on in the night.

* * *

Emily had pulled herself together for long enough to explain to the others what was going on to end their confusion and concern. They had understood her and each had tried to comfort the girl. The other girls had went on about how _"this is all part of A's game"_ and they reassured her that it would all be ok.

They had decided that it was probably best if Emily wasn't left alone for tonight so they had agreed to have an impromptu sleepover at the Hastings house. Emily had agreed with the plan, thinking it was for the best if she didn't try to drive in her current condition.

Exhausted from the events of these last few hours Emily had turned in for the night while the rest of the girls had stayed up for a bit discussing what they were going to do with this current shit-storm that was their lives.

* * *

The Hollis bar was understandably packed for a Friday night. There were college students and suits all mingling together, looking to drink the night away or to unwind after a long day at the office. And since there was nowhere else to congregate in this town they all found themselves here.

The foursome had managed to grab the same booth they were sat at just last night. A few drinks later and Jane had decided to fulfil her promise.

"Come on Maur, you're going to learn how to play pool." The detective slid out of the booth and stood at the foot of the table.

"Very well detective." Maura smirked. She similarly shimmed out of the booth leaving the two gentlemen on their own as Jane surveyed the best way to navigate through the mass of people.

Maura had scurried up to stand behind the taller woman and placed a hand on the small of the detective's back. Jane had felt the doctor's touch and turned slightly in order to give the other woman a small smile. Jane took the doctor's hand in her own as she led them towards the games room.

Jane was surprised that hardly anyone was in the games room. As the pair stopped in front of the large felt covered table Jane let go of Maura's hand and walked over to get a cue and some chalk. She handed Maura the cue as she set up the balls. With the coloured balls set she walked back over to where Maura was standing.

"So this particular game is called eight-ball."

Maura nodded. "The game uses a total of 16 balls. The cue ball," She used the cue to point at the white ball that lied on the line. "And 15 object balls that consist of 7 striped and 7 solid-coloured balls, which makes 14. The 15th ball is the black 8 ball, which if pocketed will cause the player to win the game." She smiled at the detective.

Jane just blinked at the doctor. "Exactly. Now…" She led Maura over to the cue ball. "For the break."

She had used the cue stick to show Maura how to properly position herself for the break and she got her to try it. Jane had handed the stick over to the doctor. Maura had happily taken the cue and proceeded to perfectly execute the stance Jane had just shown her.

The detective had taken a step back to ensure that the doctor didn't get her positioning wrong. "Perfect. So now we're going to try and hit the cue ball." Maura had hummed her consent.

Jane had taken a breath and continued. The detective stepped behind Maura and mirrored the doctor's stance. Jane gently placed her hands on top of Maura's so that she could guide the doctor on the break. As Jane leaned in her face was now just inches away from Maura's. Hazel eyes were now firmly planted on Jane's face. The detective had only smiled as she caught the doctor staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"Right, now we're going to slide our right hand like so…" Jane turned to face Maura, who was still staring. She began to rock the cue backwards and forwards although neither of them had any intention of looking towards the actual table anymore. As the cue made contact with the ball, hazel was still fixated on dark brown.

The pair were so fixated on each other that neither of them noticed that the cue ball hadn't actually hit the others, instead it veered off to the far left.

* * *

The two men were sat at the booth making small talk. Frost was fiddling with his beer mat when his gaze wandered over towards the games room. By now some people had cleared out from the bar and it was much easier to see past the crowd.

The younger detective was tuning out to what Korsak was saying as he saw both Jane and Maura laughing at whatever was happening on the pool table. He gave them a confused smiled and tried to broach the subject.

"Korsak?"

"Yeah Frost?"

"What do you think happened last night?" He questioned.

"Huh?"

"Between them." He nodded over to the women.

"Oh!" Finally he had made the connection. "I don't know but it must've been something good." The older detective followed Frost's gaze. "I mean look at them."

Both women were properly invested into their game by now. Jane was playing horrendously on purpose. She had missed a couple of easy shots, which brought out the doctor's competitive side. Maura couldn't help but playfully taunt the detective. Each couldn't help but smile and occasionally burst out laughing at this turn of events. Maura was winning the game and loving it while Jane had come up with all sorts of excuses about why she was losing and said that the doctor hadn't seen her at her best yet.

Frost took a minute to observe the pair before coming to the same conclusion as Korsak. "Yeah, they look happy together but it seems different than before…" He trailed off.

Korsak nodded. "Before they were happy being best friends but now it's like they're _happy_ happy. I don't know how to explain it." Frost had only nodded as he took a sip of his cooling beer.

Both men had kept silent after that. They were each consumed in their thoughts but both of them were silently glad for each woman.

* * *

Maura had cheerfully announced that she had won the pool game upon the pairs arrive back to the booth, much to the gentlemen's surprise. Frost and Korsak had given Jane a questioning look as Maura excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Don't look at me like that." Jane said as she watched Maura walk off.

Frost had raised his hands in mock defeat. "Ok, ok. Whatever you say partner." He laughed at the other detective.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap but trust me the next chapter will more than make up for it ;)**


	14. My Kind Of Love

**A/N: I believe now is when the rating goes from T to M so you know NSFW (Not Suitable/Safe For Work) warning everybody.**

**For this week's title I have chosen to go with the song "My Kind Of Love" by a fellow science nerd but turned singer, Emeli Sandé. I picked this song for obvious reasons but really I was originally going to be very blunt and name this chap after the Ellie Goulding song "Under The Sheets" but decided against it because I apparently have a bit more decorum than that lmao. I suppose that kind of gives away the main focus of the chapter doesn't it?**

**A slightly lengthy chapter here everybody but anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

After one last round of drinks they had decided to head back to the motel.

This time round the ride back to the motel was a lot less tension ridden, which was a relief for everyone. None of them wanted a repeat of that palpable atmosphere that has followed them into the car last night.

No, tonight it was different.

Frost was regaling everyone with a story from his academy days while trying to drive. Jane and Korsak couldn't help but bursting out in fits of laughter at the younger detective's story while Maura couldn't help but point out how what he had said was physically impossible. The doctor had thrown in various statistics but it had only caused more mirth. The others laughter was so infectious that Maura couldn't repress a giggle or two.

As they pulled up in front of room 214, their usual parking spot over the last few days, they had all managed to control themselves as they headed to their rooms. Each pair had said their obligatory 'goodnights' before disappearing into their respective rooms.

Over the last few days Maura was the one who kept the key and today was no different. She was first to enter the room leaving Jane to lock up for the night. Once the detective secured the chain lock on the door she turned around only to come face to face with the doctor's hazel orbs staring, or rather lusting intently at the raven-haired woman.

Jane had almost backed herself to the door but instead she remained where she was standing taking in the sight of a lusting Dr. Maura Isles. _And what a sight that is_. She smiled to herself. A challenging eyebrow rose, silently conveying to the doctor that she had the permission to unleash that desire that was burning within those hazel eyes of hers.

A challenge, which the doctor quickly accepted.

The doctor closed the space between them and captured Jane's lips in a longing kiss. Maura continued her forward march slowly backing Jane into the door. A small yelp had escaped from the detective as she connected with the door but any pain was quickly forgotten about as she brought her hands around Maura's waist, pulling her closer. At the contact the doctor groaned her approval and cupped Jane's face with her hands.

Now the kissing had become more urgent and forceful, almost like it was an essential need.

Maura had parted her lips slightly relinquishing Jane's. The brunette darted her tongue out into the space and gently ran the organ across the detective's lips. The doctor was asking for permission and the detective could only oblige. When Jane had parted her lips both of their tongues had met and moved in unison with one another, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Now it was Jane's turn to be the forceful one. She started to pepper kisses down Maura's neck. The doctor had let out a few low moans in response, which had only encouraged Jane to continue. As Jane began to nip at the doctor's pulse point Maura couldn't help but crane her neck away from Jane so that the area became more exposed. Maura tried to control her breathing but failed.

Jane slowly guided the other woman towards the bed as she revelled in the crook of the doctor's neck. When the back of Maura's knees had hit the edge of the bed she brought her hands up to Jane's chest. Again trying to temper her increased breathing but once again failing.

"D-dress" Maura managed to get out.

Jane had lifted her head enough so that her mouth was right beside the doctor's ear. "As you wish." She husked. She slid her hands up the doctor's slender frame until she reached the zipper of the dress. As she did so she mentally thanked whoever had invented the zipper for creating such a wonderful device.

Nimble fingers had made light work of the zipper and now Jane was helping the doctor to step out of her dress, which had slid to the floor, revealing some very lacy undergarments clad on Maura's half naked form. _Some very lacy underwear indeed_. Jane mused.

Maura had managed to compose herself slightly; regaining her breath she crashed their lips together as she undid the buttons on Jane's dress shirt exposing the detective's toned abdomen. Slender fingers had caressed the taut muscles before toying with Jane's belt. Equally skilled fingers had undone the belt with ease before letting the garment fall to the floor. Jane was silently glad that she had chosen to wear boxers today instead of a pair of skin toned, very unflattering, underwear.

Maura cupped Jane's face as she looked into her even darker brown eyes before smirking. She placed a chaste kiss on the detective's lips and brought her hands down to her shirt. The doctor grabbed a fistful of the shirt and pulled Jane down towards the bed as she laid flat on the bed. Jane was towering over her with her shirt draping over the both of them. The detective was staring into hazel; hazel that was just as lustful as a few moments ago if not more so now.

"Are you sure Maur?"

Without missing a beat Maura nodded. "Very much so." _More than you know_. She then bit her lip but maintained eye contact. Jane had nodded and lowered her head to bring their lips together.

They were engulfed with each other's scents and hints of each other's chosen poison from earlier. For Maura she had picked up on the malty taste from the beer Jane had consumed while for Jane she was able to detect the fruity notes from the Pinot Grigio that was laced in the doctor's breath.

Maura had grinned into the latest kiss as she continued to undress her detective. She had managed to slide the garment off from Jane's shoulders and effortlessly threw the shirt to one side. She pulled back from the kiss slightly and propped herself on an elbow. Taking the time to appreciate the sight in front of her. _She is so beautiful_. Hungry hazel orbs roamed the detective's exposed olive skin appraisingly.

Jane on the other hand had also been taking in the sight of the doctor lying beneath her. A mischievous glint had come over dark orbs. "This will need to go." She pointed to the lacy bra covering the doctor's top half. Maura could only nod her approval. Jane slid her hands up the doctor's arched back eliciting a shiver from the brunette and unhooked the lacy bra. She slowly removed each strap from Maura's shoulder knowing that this was torturous for the other woman.

However, she reasoned that it was going to be their first time together and Jane wanted it to be special and not just a hurried and sloppy event, like they were a bunch of hormonal teenagers. No. She wanted to show Maura that she loved her and this was a way of reinforcing those 3 little but meaningful words she had said earlier to the doctor and she would spend all night proving her love if she had to.

The lacy bra was removed from the doctor's torso revealing the brunette's voluptuous chest, her tips hardening due to a mixture of arousal and cold air. Maura wasn't sure what had exactly caused it but in this moment she didn't care.

Jane had slowly stretched out her arm to the side of the bed to dispose of the lacy undergarment. Maura had laid back down in anticipation but the need for some semblance of contact had won over her patience. She cupped Jane's face and pulled her in for an urgent kiss. As the kiss had deepened the detective's fingers had found Maura's ample mounds and she began to massage the area causing a stifled moan to escape from the doctor in between the kiss.

The detective was the first to break the kiss earning a small pout from the brunette. However, the pout was quickly erased from the doctor's countenance when Jane dipped her head down to leave a trail of kisses down the brunette's neck. The detective worked her way down to the M.E's clavicle placing several kisses on her collarbone before continuing. She continued to leave kisses all the way down Maura's stomach and carried on until she reached the waistband of the doctor's lacy underwear. Jane move a bit further down and planted a kiss on each of Maura's thighs.

The doctor had panted at the contact but welcomed it. Her eyes had shut in response to the attention she was receiving but she noticed though that Jane had stopped. She pried her eyelids open to find dark brown staring back her. Hazel eyes searched Jane's orbs and realized that she was wordlessly asking for permission to continue.

Maura nodded. "Always, Jane."

That was all the raven-haired woman needed. She nodded and took a breath before proceeding. Nimble fingers had hooked the waistband of the lacy undergarment and she mindfully slid them off of the doctor. She threw the lace off to the side of the bed, joining the matching bra in a pool on the floor.

She moved from her previous straddling position and placed herself in between Maura's legs. Jane had gently grabbed Maura's legs and pulled them apart slightly. The detective lowered her gaze and again placed a kiss on each of Maura's thighs before proceeding. She lowered her head and began to stroke Maura's folds with her tongue. Jane had immediately noticed how aroused the doctor was, if her wetness was anything to go by.

Maura had arched her back at the detective's movements and her breathing was heavy in response. Smiling at this Jane continued. She decided to trace various patterns knowing that this would make the doctor go crazy.

And it did.

The doctor could barely handle the teasing but liked the build up. Her arousal was growing more and more as Jane's ministrations continued.

Jane for her part knew that the doctor was close. The damp heat emanating from the doctor was immense now. The detective worked her way up to caress Maura's aching nub with her tongue causing the brunette to shudder at the action. This only encouraged Jane and she plunged two fingers into the doctor, eliciting a curt gasp from Maura.

The detective began to pump her fingers in rhythm with the flicks of her tongue at the doctor's nub. Maura's breath was ragged and hastened. Jane had felt Maura's walls tighten and clench around her fingers as the doctor came.

"Ja-" The doctor was cut short by a sharp gasp of air.

Jane went to kiss the brunette before she curled her fingers inside of the M.E causing another pant as that unadulterated ecstasy resonated within the doctor. Jane had held the kiss as she waited for Maura to come down from that high. When she felt her do so she had pulled her fingers out of the doctor. She went in for another kiss as Maura's eyes fluttered open.

The doctor had cupped Jane's face and brought her closer. Maura had lifted her head up slightly to capture Jane's lips. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds but it was heated. Each other's desire was very much obvious.

As Jane pulled back from the kiss she couldn't help but look upon the doctor in awe. _She's beautiful_. As the thought crossed her mind she noted the usually composed doctor's state. The brunette was panting slightly and she was covered in a sheen of sweat, that just made her seem even more breathtaking to the detective.

Jane leaned down for another small kiss, which was quickly reciprocated by the doctor. Maura had wrapped her arms around the raven-haired woman and as the kiss ended she had managed to flip their positioning. Jane was pleasantly surprised to find that she was now the one lying on the bed while Maura was the one who towered over her, straddling her.

The doctor took a moment to look at the woman under her. She shook her head. "Too much clothing."

An eyebrow rose in amusement. "I'm just wearing a bra and some boxers, Maur. If anything I'm-" She was interrupted by the doctor's soft lips.

"Still too much."

The detective could only chuckle as she was engulfed in another kiss. The doctor's skilled fingers made light work of Jane's undergarments, which both quickly found themselves somewhere on the floor.

Maura had placed her leg in between Jane causing a welcoming contact. The doctor was well aware of Jane's increasing arousal but she decided to stretch this out as long as she could. _Call it payback_. She impishly smirked into dark orbs.

She cupped Jane's face and brought her into a heated kiss. Somewhere in between the kiss the doctor had brought her right hand down to massage Jane's breast. The detective could only moan and lean into the contact, her arousal growing more.

The brunette could feel the warmth seeping out of the detective. She smiled into another kiss as she gently hiked her knee towards Jane, purposely placing more pressure on her now swollen nub, eliciting a small gasp from the detective.

Deft fingers had toyed with Jane's other breast before trickling their way downward. She quickly found Jane's nub that was begging for attention and delicately rubbed the sensitive apex. The doctor had now focused her kisses on the detective's jaw line.

As the raven-haired woman's inhalations shortened, Jane couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Maura," she breathed. "I need you now." The doctor smirked as she placed one last kiss on Jane's jaw. She lifted her head slightly so that she was right beside the detective's ear.

"As you wish."

She thrust two fingers into Jane, meeting her core. The detective struggled not to writhe at the action but failed. _Fuck!_ The doctor continued to push deeper towards Jane core, and succeeded in her efforts.

"Maura, fu-fuck!" Jane managed to get out.

The detective couldn't help herself from closing her lids as Maura began her movements, setting a deliberate, torturously or at least Jane thought it was torture, slow pace. She forced her eyelids open as she took in the sight of Maura Isles towering over her. Hazel eyes darkened, watching the detective in this moment. Their first time together.

"I love you Jane," she whispered as she gradually quickened her movements.

Breathing more and more heavily now, Jane managed to cup the doctor's face and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. "I love you too."

In response Maura again sped up her motions until the detective was pushed over the edge. As Jane came the doctor brought their lips together and went on to place kisses on the detective's neck. When the brunette felt Jane recover she had slowly pulled out but continued her kissing. And when she felt the detective's breathing return to the norm she gave her a languid kiss before settling down next to the lanky woman.

Jane instinctively wrapped her arm about the doctor as she brought the sheets up to cover themselves from the cool midnight air. She looked over to the woman who was snuggled up to her side and kissed the crown of her head.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Maura nodded lightly before smiling. "I've been told that, yes." Causing Jane to chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

When Maura felt Jane's breathing even out she tilted her head up slightly to gaze at the detective in her slumber.

The doctor was left with her thoughts now. Usually this wasn't a good place to be stuck in but Maura found herself reflecting. Her thoughts were invaded with all things Jane Rizzoli.

She still couldn't believe this was all happening. It still all felt completely surreal to the doctor, just like how she felt in the morgue yesterday when Jane told her how she felt. But regardless of how surreal she felt, she could only bask in this moment. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were both naked here in their hotel room and that she was _actually_ snuggled up to Jane like this. But nothing made her smile more than knowing that they had just spent their first time together.

And that was a big thing.

It's no secret that the doctor is not one to shy away from matters concerning the bedroom. The two women had discussed the benefits of sex many a time, well Maura discussed the benefits while Jane just glared at her, mentioning the release of immunoglobulin A and the various ways it can boost your immune system.

Although her sexual exploits with various males had been nothing more than that, a beneficiary act towards her health and sometimes more plainly just a sexual release. Yes, she was intimate with them but was there any emotion behind it? The doctor paused and thought for a moment.

She concluded though that there may have been some emotion behind those exploits but in hindsight she realised that most of the time it was nothing more than a physical or a characteristical attraction to the person. And maybe that made her seem like a bad person, _but it was an attraction nonetheless_, she reasoned.

However, right now, here with Jane she knew that it was something way more than that. Something inside her had stirred a long time ago and that something went way beyond a mere physical or characteristical attraction. It was something that encompasses that and so much more. It was every facet of Jane Rizzoli that she fell in love with and so _so_ much more.

* * *

**A/N: Well folks there it is. This was the first time that I have ever written anything like this and it was the hardest thing for me to write, seriously it took me 3 weeks lmao so please do let me know what you thought about it. Review if you can and have the time.**

**P.S: I know, I know I'm such a sap, I mean jeez look at that ending. **


	15. Turning Tables

**A/N: This week's title is "Turning Tables" taken from Adele and her wonderful album. Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

"Ahh," Jane rolled the warm coffee container cupped in her hands and took a whiff of the sweet caffeinated aroma. "There's nothing like a good cup of French vanilla." She mused and took a languid sip of the lusciously decadent drink.

Frost had eyed his partner, who was sat next to him but nodded in agreement with her statement before returning his focus on driving the silver car.

"I don't get you kids these days, with your low-fat, skinny, soy lattes…" The older detective trailed off. The two younger detective's sitting upfront had only shrugged at Korsak's musings.

Maura turned towards the man sitting next to her. "I'm partial to a good Columbian roast myself but I find that it's the finer details that really make the coffee something." She smiled.

"Yup, nothing like knowing the coffee is a low-fat one." Jane teased the other woman.

The detective raised her gaze from her cup just in time to see Maura's reaction in the rear view mirror.

Maura had scrunched up her face slightly in such away that Jane could only think that her girlfriend was just the most adorable thing. _Wait, girlfriend? We haven't really talked about that yet_. The detective decided to broach the subject later on, but she did have to admit that calling Maura Isles her girlfriend and vice versa did sound incredible. She definitely wouldn't get tired of that title, _definitely not_. She smiled to herself.

The quartet were currently en route to the county jail.

Today's plan was to talk to Garrett and ask him about that night at the bus station and pump him for all the information they could, which would be no easy feat. But the three detectives were all sure they could crack him. _They were all the same_. The three had reasoned.

Maura on the other hand had decided to join them. She had said that they could use her skills to help determine if Reynolds was lying or not. The detectives had agreed in the hopes that it could help with the case. At this point, anything they could do to help speed up solving of the St. Germain case was welcomed with open arms, especially now that they had a deadline.

* * *

Hanna looked towards the stairs from where she was sitting and turned her gaze back to the other two girls sitting opposite her.

She shook her head, "What are we going to do?" Both Spencer and Aria had looked upon the blonde and earnestly shook their heads in the negative.

"This new A," Hanna had to repress the eerie feeling that overcame her at that statement but continued nonethelesss. "Is more fucked up than Mona ever was." Her brow knotted together but that quickly dissipated. Again both Spencer and Aria aimlessly shook their heads but this time it was in the affirmative, not offering any semblance of words. "We can't just sit here nodding our heads like bobbing dogs!" The teen snapped.

"Hanna, what else can we do right now?" Aria sighed.

The blonde had shrugged at her friend. "I don't know! Something, anything."

"Ok, stop it you two." Spencer's voice was both stern and authoritative. "Right now, we can be here for Emily when she wakes up."

"But-" Hanna was cut off from saying anymore.

"-And, we can hope that the police are getting somewhere." Spencer gave her friend a sympathetic look.

* * *

As they slowly neared the county jail each became lost in their thoughts and silence fell upon them.

_7 days_. Jane sighed; they effectively had no time at all to solve this complicated case. It seemed as if that they had hardly made any progress at all. When it seemed like they were actually getting somewhere someone slammed the door on their faces. They had an idea of who "A" was now, thanks to Emily; now Mona Vanderwall was their joint number 1 suspect, alongside Garrett, of course. However, the raven-haired woman knew that there potentially was a 'new A', _Mona sure as hell didn't send me those texts or leave Maura that note_. She rationalised. Jane hoped that after today they would finally have some answers.

At this point Maura had focused her gaze on the passing scenery. The M.E's thoughts however were ones that were more pleasant than those of the detective's. The honey brunette's thoughts had drifted back to last night and to earlier this morning; Maura couldn't help the small smile come across her face at the recollection. She lightly nodded to herself, _yes, this time it was different_. The doctor happily mused as Frost parked the silver Prius outside their destination.

After going though the mandatory security check and leaving their guns at the guard station they were allowed to prepare for their interrogation. They were led to the observation room that was behind the two-way mirror. Here, Frost had set up the camera and connected the feed to his laptop.

Jane and Korsak would be the ones to carry out the questioning and so Frost had both given them earpieces that were connected to the headset Frost had given the doctor. This way they could both listen to Maura's analysis and observations.

The two detectives had assumed their positions on the other side of the mirror and were both sat at the table waiting for Reynolds to be brought in.

* * *

Emily had stirred from her slumber. When she had opened her eyes she was reminded that she was lying in Spencer's canopy bed. She sleepily rubbed at her eyes and then proceeded to stretch out.

She sat up in the bed and glanced around the room. _Empty_. The teenager assumed that the rest of her friends were up already and were downstairs.

That assumption was quickly proved to be true when she heard muffled mumbling coming from downstairs. She pulled back the covers and made her way downstairs.

When she reached the base of stairs Spencer had noticed her and nodded towards her, presumably to tell the other girls of her presence. Hanna and Aria had stopped their conversation and turned their heads at the prompt.

"Oh, morning Em," Hanna said from behind some gossip magazine. Spencer and Aria had also said their 'mornings' and Emily only returned the sentiment.

Emily had moved towards the kitchen to grab a cup of much needed coffee. While in transit she felt the atmosphere tense, the other girls hadn't said anything more.

They remained quiet as she reached the coffee pot. Her back was faced toward the others as she poured herself a cup. She furrowed her brows together as the sound of Hanna turning the pages of her magazine echoed out into the quiet room. She sighed and turned around.

"Stop it." Emily sternly said.

Aria decided to take the bullet on this one. "Stop what, Emily?" She asked; trying to sound as oblivious as she could.

"This." The teenager made a vague gesture between herself and the other girls. The others remained silent and avoided any and all eye contact with the other girl. Emily sighed heavily, "Look, I'm just tired of everyone treating me like this fragile little thing and constantly tiptoeing around me." She tucked a stray tress of raven coloured hair behind her ear and continued. "Poor Emily this, poor Emily that, can there be some _other_ adjective before my name for once? Maybe one a lot more cheery?"

The rest of the teenagers had given her an understanding nod and made their apologies. They promised to stop the tiptoeing around her and they resumed their earlier conversation about something in that obscure magazine Hanna was holding, much to Emily's relief.

* * *

Jane took one look at the contents of the file in front of her and skimmed the information before focusing her attention at the man sitting in front of her.

"Reynolds," She plainly said.

Garrett had been brought in just a few moments ago. When he was ushered into the interrogation room, he was flanked by two much larger and stocky looking guards. The uniformed guards had lead the smaller man to the steel seat and proceeded to secure his hand and leg cuffs to a metal loop that was bolted to floor. The guards had left Garrett with the detectives and manned the door.

The man sitting in front of them was dishevelled to say the least and the dark rings around his eyes did nothing to help his appearance. The bright orange jumpsuit however, was a stark contrast to his forlorn and resigned look. His gaze had remained on his chains as Jane spoke.

"What do you know about a girl named Maya St. Germain?"

This time he lifted his head to stare at the detectives. "I've never heard of her before." He shook his head.

_Fine, the hard way it is_. "Hmm, that's funny because you sure seem to know her here." She took out a photo from the bus station, it was a screencap of the CCTV footage from outside the station, and slammed it down on the table. "Isn't that funny Korsak?" Sarcasm plainly obvious now.

"Hilarious, Jane." The older detective deadpanned.

Garrett shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his chains rattling into the tensely silent room.

"I'll say this once more, what do you know about Maya St. Germain?"

Garrett took a fleeting glance at Jane's now steely and resolute dark brown eyes before darting away to the picture laid out on the table. He picked up the photo, chains again rattling, and stared at the picture.

"I don't know much about her really." He sighed.

"Then why were you talking to her at the bus station?" Korsak questioned.

"I gave her a ride to the outskirts of town, that's it." Garrett adamantly said.

"But why did you give her a ride if you barely knew her?" Jane asked.

Garrett hesitated for a moment then sighed once again. "Because I was told to."

Jane rose an eyebrow in response. "Let me guess, A told you to?"

Garrett's eyes widen for a moment and his facial muscles tightened for a split second.

Maura was watching the interrogation alongside Frost. The doctor was studying Garrett very closely, looking for any major or minor facial movements.

Now though, she had just picked up on a major facial muscle change. It was major, even if it was just on his countenance for short amount of time but nonetheless she had picked up on it.

"He's contracting his corrugator supercilii, Jane." Maura stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the glass. "Generally associated with frowning and/or expressing suffering. If I were to hypothesise, I'd say A's been targeting him too." She stated down the headset.

Jane and Korsak took in what the doctor had said and they stole a glance at each other before turning their attention back to the restrained man in front of them.

He shifted a bit again, "You know about A?" He questioned Jane, looking into her eyes this time and maintaining the contact.

Jane nodded. "Did A blackmail you to bring Maya to the city limits?"

Garrett had solemnly nodded his head and lowered his gaze back down to his restraints.

"Do you know why you had to take Maya there?"

Garrett lifted his head and stared at the picture again. He shook his head. "No, I don't. I just got a text telling me to go to the station, pick up the girl and leave her at the limit."

"Why did you comply with this A?" Korsak questioned once he was done writing notes in his little notepad.

"You don't know." Reynolds had whispered. He suddenly whipped his head up to look at the more senior detective. "You don't know what A is capable of, do you?" Garrett said louder this time, his eyes had grown larger as he spoke. The man almost looked deranged.

If you weren't used to this sort of thing, like the detectives and the doctor were, you would find the sight unnerving to say the least. Desensitized to situations similar to this, they had all remained unfazed by the man's sudden actions.

"He appears to have become more unhinged," Maura observed. "I'd continued with caution detective's."

"What is A capable of?" Jane had resumed with the questioning.

He snapped his head toward her, eyes still wild and unhinged. "Many, many things detective." He stared at her for a moment before erupting in a low cackle that grew louder.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah Garrett's inevitably snapped lmao. Anyways please let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and review if you have the time, reviews are always welcome.**


	16. All About Tonight

**A/N: Well I wrote the latter half of this chapter while I was at a bbq, it was boring as hell but yeah. This week's title is named after the Pixie Lott song, "All About Tonight". Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

The quartet were back in the silver Prius and were making their way back to their motel.

They had questioned Garrett a bit more before they decided to end the interrogation. As far as they could tell the man knew nothing. He didn't know anything about the identity of "A" and he most definitely hadn't heard of Mona before. Reynolds was arrested a day after he dropped Maya off at the city limit so he can't have been the one who killed her. Maura had pointed out this fact as she reminded the detectives of what was in the coroner's initial report.

"According to her lymphatic temperature, she had been dead for at least 12 hours when they had found her." The doctor turned to face Jane who was now driving the car.

"Hmm, and unless he had a twin or a time machine it can't have been him." Jane said with a straight face.

Maura lifted a sculpted brow at the other woman, "Your point being detective?" She asked, feigning a serious expression. _I always loved that about her, she always knows how to lighten the mood_. The doctor mused. Eventually conceding though and the corners of her lips had turned up into a smile.

The raven-haired woman broke out into a grin, something about Maura's smile just turned her into a grinning fool.

"It means that they can't charge him with Maya's murder too," The doctor nodded. "And more importantly Maura, it means that I get to wipe that smug ass expression off of Wilden's face come Monday morning."

Maura understandingly nodded. From what Jane had told her about the Rosewood detective, it seemed like it was something she needed to do for everyone's sake.

While this exchange was carrying on the two other male detectives had remained silent and curiously looked on. They had stolen a couple of glances between each other but each decided to keep to themselves, they reasoned that if it was something they needed to know the two would confide in them, eventually.

* * *

After Emily had chided the other girls, they had several cups of Spencer's special 'extra caffeinated' blend, probably one too many. The girls had sat in the Hastings kitchen talking about random things and basically gossiping. Hanna had just finished a recollection of something that happened the other day.

Spencer had stood up and clapped her hands together. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" The girls had shrugged. "Emily?"

She thought for a moment. "Can we still have movie night later on? I was actually looking forward to it before all this A shit." Looking to the other girls.

"Yeah sure thing Em," Spencer said with a nod, finalizing their plans for the day. "Want to go grab lunch at the Grille, then we can pick up movies and supplies?" She looked towards the others. They had nodded their consent at the plan and went to get ready.

"Let me just stop by home first, pick up a few things." Emily stated as they sauntered up the stairs.

Hanna shook her head, "Oh, can you drop me off at my place on the way?" The blonde asked. Emily had agreed.

The girls had freshened up and decided to meet up later on at the Grille for lunch, after Emily had picked up Hanna and after Spencer had dropped Aria by her house.

Just like earlier in the week the girls were each looking forward to their new plans. They each thought that a 'girls night' was something that they, especially Emily, all needed to somewhat buffer out recent events. _Just a normal night in_. They each reasoned, _they all needed it_.

* * *

When the quartet had reached the motel they decided to retire to their respective rooms for a bit before reconvening later on for lunch.

Barring the earlier interrogation with Reynolds, the weekend is meant to be their collective days off because you know how that expression goes, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Well in this case, it makes Jane a little tetchy.

Once the two women had entered the room, Jane had made a beeline for the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed, with her back towards the bed, for a moment before sighing. The taller woman proceeded to stretch out her arms horizontally to her sides and fell backwards onto the mattress.

After Jane had unceremoniously plopped herself down on the bed she reached for a pillow and brought it down to cover her face.

"Ahhhhhh," She let out.

At this point, Maura slowly placed her purse down onto the small circular table within the room and a wary brow rose in response to the detective's current actions.

"Is everything ok Jane?"

The detective removed the pillow from her face and looked over to the doctor, "Huh? Yeah, sure. Everything's peachy, Maur." She said, using a tone that said otherwise.

Maura had stared at the detective. The brunette gave her an eye roll and a disapproving shake of the head. "You are insufferable sometimes, detective." She walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down. Maura placed a comforting hand on top of Jane's knee and started to trace patterns on the lanky woman's patella.

The raven-haired woman sighed, "Sorry Maur," Sincerity very evident in the detective's tone this time round. "It's just this case, it's doing my head in. It just seems like we're getting nowhere meanwhile A's still out there somewhere doing God knows what." She brought the pillow back and held it on her face for a moment.

The brunette continued to run her fingers over Jane's leg. "You'll get them Jane. I know you will, you always do." The doctor gave the raven-haired woman a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks," Jane responded with a small smile of her own.

A few moments had passed and Maura was now rustling around in her suitcase when Jane had come up with an idea.

"Hey, Maur?" The detective casually asked.

The doctor lifted her gaze from the contents of her suitcase to look at Jane. "Yes Jane?"

"We aren't doing anything tonight are we?" Still trying to be nonchalant.

Maura thought for a moment and then said, "Nothing that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking maybe we could go out later." Jane rushed out, losing her nonchalantness along the way.

The doctor's eyes narrowed slightly, "As in a date Jane?" She tilted her head a little to the side. Maura had to resist the urge to further tease the detective and proceeded to smirk at the other woman.

A faint red crept up on the detective's cheeks but she was not deterred by the hue of her cheeks. "Yes Maura," The brunette rose a playful brow in response. _Maura always did like doing things the hard way_, Jane mused.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Maura?"

Maura fervently nodded, "I would like that very much Jane." Both women had broadly smiled at their newfound plans.

* * *

"Cheese fries anyone?" Hanna asked the other girls.

Emily had been studying the Grille's menu, mentally figuring out what she wanted to order when Hanna piped up. Emily looked up from the menu to stare at the blonde; _Hanna who normally eats a salad for lunch wants a greasy heap of carbs?_ The teen couldn't resist the slight quirk of her brow at her friend. Apparently her disbelieving thoughts were shared by the other two brunettes; Spencer and Aria had also stared at the blonde.

"What?" The blonde tried to defend herself, "I feel like splurging today, sue me."

The girls had shrugged it off and returned to their menus. Emily also gave the blonde teen one last look before returning her gaze on her menu. Although she did hear her mumble something about possibly getting bacon bits on her fries, Emily smiled at the girl sitting next to her but also shook her head.

The waitress arrived to take their order and each of the girls made their lunch choices, Hanna did get her cheese fries, and the waitress went to place their order.

"So," Hanna took a sip of her drink and continued, "We still each get to pick a movie, right?"

"Yes, Hanna." Spencer adamantly stated.

Hanna face lit up as she clapped her hands together and broke out into a grin. "Ok, cool. I know just what to pick." She was practically bouncing in her seat now.

"And how many times have we seen The Devil Wears Prada already?" Emily teased her friend.

The blonde feigned a shocked expression. "You can never have seen it too many times, Emily. It gets better each time and you know Meryl Streep killed it as Miranda." Hanna smirked now, "Besides how many times have we seen Rudy?" She lightly chided.

"What's wrong with Rudy!" Emily exclaimed, looking towards her friends.

Aria shook her head, trying to hold in her laughter. "Nothing, Em" She reassured but she could no longer hold in the laughter. The other girls had also burst out into fits of giggles.

Once the giggling and laughing had died down Spencer chimed in, "Hey, remember the rules; everyone picks a film despite however many times we've already seen it." The girls nodded.

"Besides I think this time I'll pick something else for us to watch." Emily smiled at the other girls but fiddled with her paper napkin.

* * *

The detectives and the doctor had all gotten out of the silver Prius and slammed the doors shut.

Frost and Korsak had walked ahead and were already making their way towards the eating establishment with Maura and Jane following closely behind.

Jane, ever the gentleman held the door open for the doctor once they reached the building. _I am really getting tired of this restaurant_, the detective groaned and reluctantly crossed the threshold.

She was a few seconds behind the other Bostonians but her pace slowed when she saw a specific teenager sitting a couple tables away. _Emily Fields_. The teen was sitting with her friends.

The gumshoe in Jane deduced that, judging by the full plate of food sitting in front of her and the other teenagers that they can't have been here for long.

Emily had looked up from her plate to notice the detective come to a halt in the middle of the room; while the rest of the rest of her group had walked towards a table.

They had made eye contact and the detective nodded towards the teen. Emily gave the woman a small smile and the lanky woman began walking towards the table where the rest of her companions had just taken up refuge at.

Before Jane took a seat, she said, "I'm just going to hit the restroom."

"I'll join you Jane" Maura decided.

The two women left the male detectives at the table and went to the restroom.

Emily had been watching the detective from her table for a bit and noticed the two woman head to the restroom. The teen hadn't really touched her food save for the single fry she ate.

"Emily?" Aria tried to bring Emily out of her apparent reverie.

She waited a beat before answering, "I'll be right back guys." Emily gave them a curt smile and headed over toward the toilets.

When she reached the corridor she saw the detective and the other woman exit the restroom.

The three came face to face.

Jane was surprised to see the teen at all but remembered that Rosewood was a small town and that this was the only proper eating establishment in the whole of the town. She came to an abrupt stop when she spotted the girl; Maura had almost walked straight into the detective but managed to avoid it.

"Oh, hey Emily." Jane said, surprise evident in her inflection.

"Hi, Det. Rizzoli." Emily gave her a small smile.

The two remained silent for a few seconds. Maura was watching the two curiously but also remained quiet. _Well this is awkward,_ Jane observed.

The detective coughed trying to break the atmosphere. "Right. Emily this," she motioned towards Maura, "Is Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner for the state of Massachusetts. Maura, Emily Fields." She motioned towards the teenager standing in front of them. The two had exchanged pleasantries.

Another palpable few seconds passed and they were still looking between the three of them.

Maura decided to break the silence, "It was nice to meet you Emily. If you'll excuse me." The doctor then made her way back to the table.

"So what's up Emily?" Jane said once Maura was out of earshot.

"I was just wondering what was happening with the case?"

"Well, we went to see Garrett earlier," Jane shook her head. "He doesn't know anything." At the detective's statement the teen lowered her gaze towards the floor. "And we have plans to interview Mona on Monday so we'll see what happens." She finished.

"Hmm, well good luck with her." Emily tried not to sound too bitter when she spoke about Mona but failed.

Jane nodded. "I'll let you know if we get anything from her Emily." She tried to reassure the girl; she lightly touched her arm to comfort her.

Emily nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks detective." She then walked away from the lanky woman and headed back to her table. Jane went back to her seat just in time for the waitress to get her drink order.

When Emily sat back down the other girls had stared at her. They had been watching Emily ever since she had gotten up to speak with the detective.

"Who was that Emily?" Spencer questioned.

"That was just Det. Rizzoli." She plainly stated.

"It is?" Hanna asked incredulity.

The girls had heard of the detective, mostly when Emily mentioned her but this was the first time that the others had seen the detective in person. They were slightly taken aback when they finally matched the name to a face. They were not expecting her to look like that, at all. Maybe they just didn't have that high of an opinion of detectives, after all the shit with Wilden. _This Det. Rizzoli however had swagger_, the girls surprisingly mused.

The rest of the girls had snapped their heads back to where the detective and the others were sitting, their food left as an afterthought.

"Who's that other woman?" Aria wondered out loud.

"Oh, that is Dr. Isles." Emily again plainly stated as she reached for a fry and dipped it in some ketchup.

"_She's_ a doctor?" Hanna sounded even more disbelieving.

Emily nodded, "Chief Medical Examiner for the state of Massachusetts, apparently." She parroted Jane's introduction as she took a bite out of her burger that had gone slightly cold.

"That's admirable," Spencer's tone was one of reverence.

The girls had brought back their focus to their table; they didn't want to be caught staring by the detective or the doctor.

"Oh my god!" Hanna breathed.

"What?" The three other girls were slightly worried.

"That is a $2,000 Hermes purse!" Hanna noticed but gave the doctor's purse choice an approving nod. She looked towards the brunette's footwear and gasped, "And those are this season's Jimmy Choo's!" The other girls had rolled their eyes at their friend and resumed eating.

Hanna picked at her cheese fries. "I love that woman already." The others had just shook their heads at their friend.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, according to my stats a fair amount of you guys are from the U.S, which is understandable. What with these two shows emanating from there. It's a pity that over here across the pond in the U.K we are reasonably behind. I'm not even sure when season 3 of both shows will air on TV over here.**

**Anyway, I believe I had point. Yes, just for those who unaware of the extremely british phrase of "doing one's head in", it basically means that something or somebody is being annoying or making you crazy to the point where it, figuratively or literally, gives you a headache. **

**And since I'm talking about visitor stats here, I also notice that quite a few you are from the Philippines, which quite frankly makes me ecstatic because I am filipino myself. So to you lot out there kumusta at salamat :D **

**Do review you if you've got the time, I appreciate any and all reviews.**


	17. Lose Yourself

**A/N: This week's title is "Lose Yourself", a song by Eminem, which I'm sure is just as nostalgic for everyone else as it is for me. I picked the song because of a certain line in it **_**"lose yourself in the moment"**_**; well I'm paraphrasing here but still such an awesome line. I suppose that's what this chapter is about; losing yourself in the moment and forgetting about all the bad shit that's happened/happening. Even if it's just for a bit.**

**Just some run of the mill fluff and well filler on both accounts. Everyone loves fluff right? Overall a super light-hearted and fun (?) chapter here folks. Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...). Also for the purposes of this chapter; I do not own any of the rights or stuff like that to the films and the songs that are referenced within the chapter.**

* * *

"So who wants to go first?" Spencer asked the other girls. She was grasping the remote for the DVD player.

After the girls had finished their lunch they headed off to get movies and supplies for their movie night. But before they had left the Grille, Emily had given the detective a little reverential nod of her own, which the teen thought was the appropriate thing to do. Jane had given the girl a small smile as she left the restaurant.

Now though, they were back at the Hastings household. Spencer was standing over by the TV while the girls settled themselves on the sofa with an assortment of chips, popcorn, candy and various cans of soda.

The girls shrugged at the brunette standing in front of them. "I guess my movie's first then," Spencer swung around to face the TV and went to reach for the stack of DVD's they'd brought back. "Everyone's read The Hunger Games right?" She questioned as she popped the disc into the player.

Her question was met with silence as the previews came up on screen. Spencer turned around to see; Emily tilt her head at her question, Hanna shake her head in the negative and Aria's brow knitted together. The brunette stared at the other girls incredulously for a moment.

"Nevermind," Spencer shook her head as she took up her seat.

Hanna picked up a peanut butter cup and unwrapped it, "Oh, is this the film with that badass bow and arrow girl?" She asked.

"Bow and arrow girl?" Emily looked toward the blonde sitting next to her.

"Yes Han, it is." Spencer answered as the film started.

* * *

"Maura, I told you to dress casual." Jane stated as she saw what the doctor was wearing.

"This _is_ casual, Jane."

The doctor had chosen to wear a skin-tight black skirt that went way above her knees but yet still gave off an air of sophistication; Jane brought that down to the doctor herself rather than the actual item of clothing. To go along with the skirt, the honey brunette was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of black flats.

Jane on the other was dressed very casually. She herself had chosen to wear a printed grey t-shirt accompanied by a pair of form-fitting light blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. A small smirk flitted across Jane's face as put on her leather jacket.

"Well come on then, we don't want to be late." Jane said grabbing her shoulder bag and making her to the door.

Maura had followed suit and was out the door. She stood the pavement waiting for Jane to join her.

"What is it exactly that we don't want to be late for Jane?"

"Well, yesterday when I was walking over to that Brew place to meet you, I went past the movie theatre and saw that they were having a film noir festival all month," Jane dipped in her bag and produced a flyer for said festival. "This week they're showing my favourite noir film." The detective grinned.

Maura looked at the flyer, "The Maltese Falcon?"

"Yup," Jane was still smiling. She courteously opened the car door for the doctor and helped her in before making her way to the driver's side. Jane slide into the driver's and clicked her seatbelt into place.

"I remember the first time I saw it," Jane smiled at the memory as she flipped the ignition. "I was just a couple years old, Frankie and Tommy hadn't been born yet so it was just Pop and me, he let me stay up to watch the film with him." The detective grinned this time as they pulled out of the motel lot.

"Of course, Ma didn't know we were staying up late and you know she would've hit the roof if she found out her 5 year old was still awake way past her bedtime." She shook her head, "Anyway we basically had to tiptoe around the house and put the volume on low but during the film I just remember being so fascinated with the whole detective thing, you know?" She glanced over at Maura, who nodded at her. "Although I think I only made it through 3/4 of the film. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep cause I don't remember seeing the end." The detective chuckled lightly.

Maura looked upon the raven-haired woman and saw the myriad of emotions flit across her face as she recalled her memory. The doctor gave the other woman a small smile before returning her gaze to her lap.

"I wish I had that," They reached a red light so Jane took the opportunity to fully look at the honey brunette, her countenance slightly confused. Maura decided to elaborate, "I wish I had more memories like that from my childhood; family bonding moments, familial vacations and trips perhaps. Sadly memories like that are few and far between." The doctor kept her gaze in her lap while Jane gave her a sad smile.

Jane reached over for the doctor's hand and took it in her own. At the contact Maura lifted her head and faced Jane. The brunette looked into the detective's brown orbs and saw the reassuring look the raven-haired woman was giving her.

"I know you might not have had the warmest upbringing," Jane started running her thumb across the doctor's delicate hand. "And I know it might not make up for it, but whether you like it or not you are most definitely a part of the Rizzoli clan. I guess us being together probably makes it official now and I know Ma already thinks of you as her daughter and well you know Frankie and Tommy love you," _Tommy probably loves you a bit more_, Jane tried not to scowl at the mention of the youngest Rizzoli. "But I suppose what I'm getting at is that together we can make new memories." She paused for a moment to gauge the doctor's reaction, when Maura didn't say anything she added, "I mean if you want to. It kind of sounds silly now that I think about it." Jane laughed nervously.

"It doesn't sound silly, Jane. In fact I love that idea." Maura broke out into smile.

"You do?"

The doctor nodded, "I do." Causing the detective to grin at the brunette.

_**HONK!**_

The two women were snapped out of their bubble when the vehicle behind them began honking their horn. Jane quickly resumed driving when she realised that the red light was now green and probably had been for some time.

_**HONK!**_

"Yeah, yeah!" Jane motioned at the other driver.

* * *

After about 2 hours, the film drew to a close and the credits began to roll.

Hanna wiped at a couple of errant tears. "I thought they were really going to eat those berries you know?" The blonde hastily reached for a tissue to dab at her glossy eyes.

Spencer nodded at her friend, "That was the point. It was brilliant really." The other two girls nodded their agreement. "Who's up next?" She chimed after a few moments.

"I'll go," Emily announced as she got up to change the disc.

"So what did you pick, Ems?" Aria questioned the other teen.

"Well, I was on the internet the other day when I came across this review for a film. Apparently it's something worth watching so I thought we might give it a shot." Emily finished putting the disc in and went back to her seat. She took a sip of her soda as the opening scene plays out.

A golden-haired woman is excitedly getting ready for the day, which is apparently her wedding day, if the white gown shown in the shot is anything to go by. The woman is soon joined by two screaming women, presumably her bridesmaids. The next scene shows a flower shop in what looks like to be England. A red-headed woman, is shown disinterestedly listening to a female customer looking for a flower arrangement. The accents confirm that they are indeed in England. A few seconds later the golden-haired woman emerges in her gown and the room is rendered silent at the sight of her. A few more seconds later there is an exchange between the red-headed woman, who is presumably the flower shop's owner, and a friend of hers.

"_I have a like life. It suits me fine."_ The red-headed woman assures her friend.

Hanna at this point had managed to cease the tears and is back to her composed self. "What was the name of this film, Emily?" She asks.

"Imagine Me & You," Emily replies but keeps her gaze focused on to the screen.

* * *

The two women settle into their seats at the theatre. There were a reasonable amount of people at the screening, much to Jane's surprise. The detective scanned the room out of habit.

"Who knew Rosewood had so many noir buffs?" She dipped her hand into the popcorn tub that was sitting in Maura's lap.

"Well it is a popular genre, Jane." Maura shrugged. "Some of the films within the genre such as; Citizen Kane and of course The Maltese Falcon are still very well know in today's culture. It's really no surprise." She finished.

"Of course, how silly of me." Jane smirked.

Jane took a sip of her soda as the lights had dimmed. The curtain opened revealing the big silver screen and the film reel clattered to life.

* * *

The teenagers were waiting for Aria to return from the bathroom before resuming the film. They had decided to take a much needed bathroom break around halfway through the film. They had paused the film just as the football scene was about to start.

"Rachel has it bad for Luce and she doesn't even realise it." Hanna commented on the film. She cross her legs as she thought about the characters in the film. "I mean all those longing looks and that part at H's school."

"I think she does realise it Han but she's trying to deny her feelings for her at the same time." Emily adds.

"Well that never works does it?"

Both Emily and Spencer nodded at the blonde's observation. Both girls knew what that was like. For Emily, she had experienced this with Maya and for Spencer it was Toby.

"It only makes things worse," Spencer stated.

"What makes things worse?" Aria asks as she walks back into the room, only picking up a fragment of the conversation the other girls were having.

"Denying your feelings for someone." Hanna shed some light on their conversation.

"Oh totally, Rachel has such a thing for Luce." The petite brunette nods in agreement as Spencer presses the play button on the remote.

* * *

The lights in the theatre brighten as the credits finish rolling. Jane and Maura pick up their things and head out of screen. The two women walk hand in hand as they reach the lobby of the theatre.

"I really do love that movie."

Maura hummed at the detective in response. "So where next detective?" She asked, curious of their plans.

Jane checked her watch and saw that it was _8:30pm_, "We go have dinner." Jane finishes with a smile at the M.E.

They walk back to the silver Prius and take in the almost picturesque cloudless blue sky. _So far so good, Rizzoli_. Jane mused on their date so far.

"May I make a suggestion, Jane?" Maura perked up now.

"Sure, shoot."

* * *

"That was a cute film." Hanna stated as she got up to pop in her choice of film for the night.

"Yeah Em, good choice." Spencer concurred.

Emily nodded at her friends. _It was a good film_. The teen had almost shed a tear, as cliché as it sounds, at the ending of the film but she managed keep it in. She can see why loads of other people had given it such high reviews on the internet

"Let me guess, are we going to watch The Devil Wears Prada again?" She teased the blonde.

"Funny Em, but no we are not." Hanna pressed the play button and literally jumped back onto the couch. "Although it's another Anne Hathaway film." She beamed.

"What the Princess Diaries?" Aria perked up.

The blonde shook her head. "Bride Wars" Hanna grinned.

* * *

Jane looked outside the windshield as she took off her seatbelt. She shot the doctor a questioning look.

"The Hungry Owl Tavern? Maura, where the hell are we?"

"202 W. Chester Pike to be exact, Jane." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, how did you even find out about this place, Maur?"

"When were driving into Rosewood on the first night we got here, I saw the billboard advertisement they had placed on the highway. I thought it'd be an amusing experience."

They stepped out of the car and stepped onto the gravelly floor. _Looks like the dive bar didn't even bother with paving_, Jane shook her head at her thoughts but ultimately she decided to trust Maura. _How bad can it be?_ She reasoned.

The detective's jaw had dropped slightly but her eyes conveyed something that resembled child like wonder as something caught her eye.

"Is that a Harley?"

"Hmm?" Maura followed the detective's gaze, seeing the matt black motorcycle near the entrance of the tavern. "I believe it is. The Iron 883 model, if I'm correct."

Jane reverentially nodded her head as she opened the door for the doctor. The detective watched Maura walking and stole once last glance over at the motorcycle before joining the brunette inside. _So far_ _not as bad as I thought_. Jane mused as the door shut behind her.

She followed Maura over to a cosy looking booth and slipped out of her leather jacket before sitting down on the burgundy upholstered booth seat. The detective's eyes raked over their surroundings.

There was some sort of large abstract picture of a forest hanging slightly above the booth the two women were sat at. Jane noticed that the other booths had similar artwork hanging on the wall albeit showing a different area of a forest or a woodland area. The booth itself was made up of plain looking birch wood panels, a theme that carried on for the other booths. The detective's arms were resting atop the wooden tabletop as she continued to size up this tavern.

The detective then noticed the stage that was directly ahead of where she was sitting. She tilted her head at the stage when she noticed the TV set onstage but she was brought out of her thoughts when the waitress came over with a couple of menus and the promise of returning for their drinks order.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence while they looked over the menu. After their waitress had returned as promised and had taken their drinks order, Jane returned her attention to the brunette sitting in front of her.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all," Jane spoke up. Hazel eyes lit up and a smirk graced the doctor's face.

"Sometimes you just have to-" Maura started.

"-_How can I just let you walk away,_" A shrill voice rang out into the tavern.

Both women quickly located where the voice emanated from, the stage. In the time that they had received their menus and placed their drinks order, a woman in her early 20s had taken to the stage. She was nervously holding a mike in her hand as the TV set behind her showed the words to the song on the screen. The piano from the song continued to play and she carried on with the verse.

Maura continued to look on at the woman in delight while Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Maur?"

"Doesn't that look fun, Jane?"

"Maura, that billboard you saw, did it mention anything else?" The detective eyed the brunette.

The doctor turned back to face the lanky woman opposite her. "Hmm? Oh yes, I believe it also said that if you buy a pitcher of beer you get a free bucket of hot wings." She said seriously.

"Really? What kind of beer?" That had caught the raven-haired woman's attention for a few moments, "-No, wait. Did it mention anything else?"

"Are you talking about the fact that I perhaps neglected to mention that this was also a karaoke bar?" Jane nodded vigorously. "If I had said so would you have agreed to come here or would we be sitting at the Grille right now?"

Jane thought about it for a second, _crap, she's right_. The detective sighed and her shoulder's sagged slightly. She supposed that this owl place was by far the lesser of two evils.

"I thought so." Maura tilted her head. "Besides it's not that bad, Jane."

"_So take a look at me now!_" The woman's high-pitched singing voice cut right through their conversation.

"Yeah, I think everyone is." Jane muttered.

* * *

"And last but certainly not least, my film." Aria happily announced as she got up.

Hanna got up and joined the shorter girl by the TV set. The blonde picked up the DVD case Aria had just set down and looked at the title and scoffed.

"Aren't we a bit too old for a Disney film?"

"What?" Aria looked at her incredulously. "Never."

They both returned to the sofa once the film began showing the previews.

"What Disney film did you pick out Aria?" Emily questioned.

"Tangled," She smiled broadly. "Pascal has got to be the cutest chameleon I've ever seen. You just gotta love that little guy." Aria finished.

Spencer crooked a brow at the smaller girl sitting next to her. "Technically he's not a really chameleon, just an animation."

"Spencer." Aria's tone was a stern and warning one.

"I was just saying." Spencer held her arms up in her defense.

As the opening scene began to play out the girls quietened down and focused more on the film rather than teasing each other some more.

* * *

A bad Mariah Carey song and few pop songs later, the women finally got to eat their dinner. Jane had nearly eye rolled herself off of her seat at some of the horrendous song choices that were being made by the other patrons of the tavern. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why anyone would want to do that, in a reasonably packed tavern. She eventually brought it down to the alcohol; _people do strange things when they're pissed_. The detective reasoned.

The pair were half way through their meal and enjoying some light conversation when Jane noticed a pair of girls, probably in their late teens, get up on the stage. She nearly shuddered as she steeled herself for yet another bout of karaoke singing.

Maura who up until this point had been enjoying watching various types of people partake in karaoke and utilise the tavern's stage, despite how they sounded. She saw Jane and followed the detective's gaze to the stage behind her and turned herself so that she could get a better view of the stage, curious towards the pair on stage.

The two teenagers stood tentatively on the stage as they each took hold of a mike. The two girls were about the same height. One girl, who was on the left, had short shoulder length dark brown hair accompanied by a messy fringe. The girl was wearing a short denim skirt to go along with her black off the shoulder top. While the girl on the right had much longer raven coloured hair. The raven-haired girl was wearing a printed vest top and a pair of black leggings.

The intro to the song began to play and the girls began to sing the song together. They progressively got more confident as the song went on.

"_I've got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight_," They duetted.

Surprisingly, Jane found herself tapping her foot in time with the beat to the song.

"They're actually not bad." _Way better than the others_, the detective mused.

Maura nodded. "Aren't they cute?" The doctor smiled at the teens while Jane expressed her agreement.

As the song drew to a close the two girls stared goofily at each other and left the stage hand-in-hand with grins plastered on each of their faces.

Maura turned back to face Jane and gave her an expectant look. The lanky woman quickly picked up on the brunette's expression and realised what she was silently asking. Jane's curls wafted as she briskly shook her head.

"Maur, no, no. No." She nervously laughed; a scarred hand ran through wavy locks.

The doctor slowly shook her head and smirked.

* * *

"Her hair must be a bitch to shampoo," Hanna nonchalantly mused. The other girls had given the blonde a strange look. _Of course Hanna would say something like that_, Emily shook her head.

Ignoring their glares the blonde decided to continue. "I mean her hair is like what? 100 feet long? Imagine all that shampoo she has to use. Not to mention the pain in the ass it has to be just to get that hair blow-dried. And mmph-"

Emily placed her hand over Hanna's mouth, halting whatever the blonde was about to say next. "Han, just focus on the film yeah?"

Hanna silently nodded, not that she had a choice or anything. Satisfied with her friend's response Emily removed her hand and the girls continued to watch the film.

Until the silence was broken again, "I wonder what it's like to have magic hair…" Hanna pondered. Emily sighed and threw a piece of candy at the blonde's head. Unluckily for Emily, the other teen had caught the sugary projectile in her mouth and smirked as she happily munched on the candy. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde teen.

* * *

The guitar intro played out into the tavern and the patrons of the Hungry Owl waited for the words to be sung.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you," A melodic voice sung.

Jane stood awkwardly on the stage watching Maura sing the first few lines. The doctor had a good voice. Jane knew she wouldn't be that good, _how did I even get roped into this?_ She found herself thinking.

The detective shifted nervously as she realised that soon it'd be her turn to sing. She took a breath and tried to steady her nerves. Brown orbs scanned the room and found that they were all staring at her, or well, the both of them. Her eyes widened and she gripped the mike tightly. Another shaky breath and she looked back at the brunette beside her. The doctor was giving Jane a reassuring look as she continued to sing the first few verses.

Maura was smiling brightly all throughout; she was practically beaming. Jane felt her nerves still then.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming" Jane joined the doctor. She was partially surprised that they sounded so harmonious singing together like this.

"When everything feels like the movies" The Rizzoli grin was in full force now. Although she'd never admit it to Maura, Jane was actually starting to like this. _So I ain't got the voice of an angel but look at Maura_. The detective knew that the brunette was loving this moment, _and that's all that matters right? Might as well make the most of it_. She concluded.

"And I don't want the world to see me!" Jane's even huskier singing voice bellowed out into the tavern as she got on with her solo. Perhaps that was a little louder than what was probably generally acceptable but the detective carried on none the less. "Cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am"

After Jane's solo Maura joined in with the last verse, "I just want you to know who I am" They stared at each other as they finished out the last verse not bothering that they probably looked cheesy doing so.

"I just want you to know who I am" The pair whispered to each other as the song finished.

When they turned back towards the crowd, the random patrons of the tavern erupted into applause. A slight blush appeared on the doctor's face. The two took a slight bow and quickly headed back to their seats.

As they took their seats, Maura took a long sip of her drink to quench the hoarse feeling that the singing had caused. The doctor's hazel met dark brown and they paused for a second. A smirk came upon Jane's countenance and the two women let out a giggle.

"We weren't that bad huh?" Jane reached for her beer and took a swig. "I mean you were awesome, Maur."

"You weren't so bad yourself"

"I have to admit that that was more fun that I thought, we might have to do that more often when we get back to Boston."

Maura nodded. "Maybe we can persuade the Dirty Robber to hold a karaoke night."

"And if we do that, I'll need a whole lot more Dutch courage to be able to sing in front of half of the precinct."

Maura shook her head disapprovingly at the detective. "You are impossible, Jane."

* * *

Empty bowls and soda cans littered the coffee table at the Hastings household.

Hanna was splayed out on the sofa with her hands resting over her stomach. She groaned as Emily lifted the blonde's head off of her lap and got up.

"Remind me next time to lay off the peanut butter cups, ok Em?" The blonde moaned.

The other girls began to tidy up the aftermath of their movie night. Emily and Spencer started to gather the bowls and the litter together while Aria turned off the TV.

Emily looked towards the girl on the sofa, "I will do," She picked up the last bowl from the table and brought them to the sink.

"Well that was fun," Aria paused when she was interrupted by Hanna's moan. "Despite the excess of junk food," The petite brunette stole a glance towards the blonde and continued. "It was fun." She smiled. The other girls agreed with the girl.

A lengthy yawn escaped from Emily and the other girls defiantly noticed it.

"Maybe that's our queue to head up?" Spencer said and the teens agreed with her.

Emily grabbed Hanna's arm and brought her up off of the sofa. She dragged the blonde up the stairs while the two brunettes followed closely behind them.

* * *

Jane tore her eyes away from the road for a second to steal a glance at the doctor sitting next to her. When Jane had looked over Maura was gazing out of the window seemingly in a reverie of some sort. A small smile crept up on the detective's face upon seeing Maura like this. _This was a perfect night_, she reminisced as she brought her brown orbs back to focus on the road.

"Maur?" Jane husked.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura looked towards the detective as she spoke.

"I was wondering…I mean…are you like…" She didn't know where to start so instead she stammered around with her words.

"Am I like what?"

Jane kept her attention on the road, trying her hardest to stick to her guns. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…urm what do I call you?" She managed to get out.

The brunette had a feeling she knew where this was going but she decided to pry the answer out of the detective, even if that was like pulling, hypothetical, teeth. Maura tilted her head slight and rose a confused brow.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I mean, do I call you my girlfriend and vice versa?"

The detective resolutely kept her focus on the road ahead of her. However, she couldn't help taking the slightest glance over at the brunette using her peripheral vision for the briefest of seconds. She saw a small smile quirk its way onto the other woman's face.

"That is the generally accepted term, yes. However, both 'partner' and 'significant other' would also suffice." Maura tried to hide the smirk that was working its way onto her face.

Jane nodded for a bit, as if she was pondering something.

"I like 'girlfriend', it doesn't sound so apathetic as the others do. That is unless you'd prefer one of the others?" She backtracked just in case.

Maura shook her head, "Girlfriend is perfect, Jane."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I have no clues on how to describe clothing and moreover I really have no clue as to what Jane wears when she's not rocking her work clothes so forgive me if it feels out-of-character.**

**Now I do realise that getting Ems to watch The Hunger Games might have been a bit too much for her what with the whole Cornucopia scene but I just really see Spencer being into the book so I had to put that in there.**

**Leading on from that, is it cliché for Ems to watch Imagine Me & You? I mean everyone loves that film right? I know I do :)**

**Hmm, what's this? Some Hannily (Hanna/Emily) and Sparia (Spencer/Aria) fluff? Well it was mostly Hannily but I literally don't know where that came from. **

**Also a little homage to Paily there in the bar; I just couldn't help myself. As always do review you if you've got the time, I appreciate any and all reviews of any kind.**


	18. Nightmares

**A/N: A little warning for those of you out there who are actually reading this story, updates may be few and far between for awhile. Uni has started back up again and from what I can tell, it's going to be one heck of a year. Anyways I will try to find the time to continue writing and updating so please bear with me. And thank you for those of you who are still reading and are interested in this story.**

**A little plot for you here, since in the last few chapters any and all things relating to plot have been overlooked to make way for fluff but do enjoy :P Anyways the usual: There are probably mistakes so my apologies.**

**And before I forget, the title of this chapter is "Nightmares" by Professor Green. I think it fits?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Pretty Little Liars or from Rizzoli & Isles. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this story. It also goes with out saying that I don't own any of the shows either (although sometimes I wish I did but I bet everyone feels that way...).**

* * *

The two women had finally decided that indeed terming one another as their girlfriend. With this detail now sorted the pair felt relieved, especially Jane who had been fretting about what to call Maura, that they had settled the matter. The rest of car ride had been spent stealing glances at one another.

The silver Prius pulled up in front of their room and came to a gentle halt. Jane turned off the engine and the two women left the car. Maura went ahead and opened the door to their room.

Jane had gone back to the car because she had left her bag in the back so she went to retrieve it. Maura entered the room and left the door agape as their car was just there. The doctor had heard the car door open as she went to place her purse down on the bed.

However, upon reaching the bed she noticed something strange lying atop the covers. A piece of paper was placed at the foot of the bed. _Odd, I don't remember that being there before we left_, the brunette wondered where it had come from.

She walked around to the foot of the bed and picked up the note as she heard Jane lock the car. Hazel eyes quickly scanned the contents of the paper and immediately her face furrowed into confusion.

"**How was Garrett this morning detective? You're going to have to try harder than that.**

**-A**

**P.S: I've always loved The Goo Goo Dolls"**

Jane strolled back into the room and shut the door behind her. She continued to lock the door, failing to notice the look on the doctor's face.

"Korsak really needs to lay off the snack cakes," Jane secured the chain lock. "When I went back for my bag-"

"Jane," Maura whispered, the doctor barely heard her herself. Apparently Jane didn't hear her either and continued.

"-I found a couple of wrappers stuffed down the back seat." The detective now satisfied with the security of the room went to turn around. She quickly noticed Maura standing practically motionless while holding a piece of paper. Worry quickly flooded her, "Maura?" She slowly put her bag on the floor and joined the brunette. "What's that?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's from A, Jane."

Maura handed the note over for the detective to read. Jane read the note and her face knitted into a similar expression the brunette was sported.

The raven-haired woman let the note fall to the floor and she swiftly moved towards the door. She deftly unlocked the door and threw the door open. A swift wind blew pass the detective and made its way into the room. Jane raked her eyes across the motel's parking lot, in the hope that whoever had left the note was still nearby.

If she knew anything about "A" it was that whoever they were they were freakishly omniscient. So it can't have been that of a long shot to assume that "A" was still lurking around somewhere.

_Shit!_ She looked at the eerily empty parking lot and sighed in resignation. _Apparently, it was a long shot_. She closed the door and turned back to see an apprehensive look on Maura's face.

The detective knew why the brunette had that expression on her countenance. It was because of this person who was hiding behind a letter. This anonymous person was, for all intents and purposes, watching them. It probably wasn't long before "A" started using them as their puppets.

This person had enough brains to use send these messages and emails under the radar, using public computers and prepaid phones.

They were practically watching their every move. They knew where they were this morning and they knew that they'd be out tonight. Hell, they even knew what bloody song they had sung at that tavern earlier. Were they never safe from "A's" prying eyes?

_But how?_ Jane racked her brain for an answer. _How could this person be in so many places at once?_ The detective thought back to Emily and her friends.

"How could one person do this to four different people?" Jane muttered to herself.

_Unless_… A thought suddenly came to her, "Maybe it's not just one person?"

"How do you mean?" Maura questioned.

"Ok, so…" Jane began to pace around the room, slowly burning a hole in the floor. "A has been going after Emily and her friends for the past year right?" Maura nodded. "And she said that A had sent them personal texts about their lives, like they were being watched." The detective's pace quickened, Maura could practically hear the cogs turning within Jane's mind, _theoretical cogs, of course_. "We all know it's not like someone could be in two places at once right?"

"Well, theoretically speaking quantum theory states that minute particles such as electrons can absorb energy in discrete amounts so they are constantly in motion. Therefore it is possible for electrons to be in two places at once. However, entities such as human beings are a bit more trickier than subatomic particles."

Jane stopped her pacing and blinked at the brunette. "Quantum physics? Really, Maur?"

"You did ask," Maura reminded. "I simply gave you an answer."

"I know, just…nevermind." She resumed her pacing. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is that what if there was more than one A?"

Maura craned her head and thought about the possibility for a moment. "I suppose that the likelihood of that occurring isn't completely out of the question. But what motive would these people have to want to take revenge on these girls?"

"Emily basically said that the DiLaurentis girl was a bully maybe she pissed off a whole lot of other people before she died. And now they're extending their vendetta to her best friends?" Jane threw that out there, hoping that that at least sounded half a bit plausible as it did in her head.

"Did this case just get that bit more complex?"

Jane sighed in resignation, "Yeah, I think it just did, Maur."

* * *

By the time the girls had gotten ready for bed it was late but by sleepover standards it was relatively early. The teenagers had spent their time talking for a bit before finally nodding off. After Emily had closed her eyes she quickly felt herself drift off.

_She was standing on the roof of an old dark green Range Rover which, was stuck in the bumper-to-bumper traffic caused by the road works up ahead. There were at least 10 cars ahead of her since the road works were bottlenecking up the road._

_A red double decker bus passes along on the main road and she notices an Underground sign off to the left. _Am I in London?_ She sceptically wonders._

"_Luce!"_

What the…_She looks curiously at her hands and trails her gaze to her clothes. She quickly realises that what she's wearing are most definitely not from her wardrobe._

"_YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER 9!"_

That's not possible_, it finally dawns on her. She's in London, she in the film she picked out, _Imagine Me & You_, this is the scene at the end. _Am I Rachel?_ She speculates. Her question is answered for her as Luce comes out of a black cab and jumps on the back of a flatbed truck._

_Almost against her own will, her legs begin to move involuntarily. She jumps off of the roof and her legs guide her towards the other woman. As she gets closer though she realises that it's not Luce that she's running towards anymore but it's Maya._

_The two met somewhere in the middle and indulge in a passionate kiss. When they break apart Maya looks at her sympathetically. Emily begins to ask what's wrong but Maya speaks up first._

"_I'm sorry, Em."_

_Maya kisses Emily on the forehead and begins to walk away. Emily protests but Maya just keeps on walking till she's no longer in Emily's sight._

_She tries to go after her but her attempts are rendered futile when a gloved hand grabs her by the wrist. She slowly looks toward the hand, almost in fear of who it belongs to. She turns to see the owner of the hand is wearing a black hoodie. The hood is up and their head is bowed slightly, obscuring their face. _

_The hooded figure begins to laugh menacingly and their grip tightens around Emily's wrist. She tries to wriggle out of the hooded figure's grasp but it's in vain, their grasp is too strong. _

_The figure speaks, although their voice is disguised by a voice modulator. _

"_Maya knew too much."_

Emily wakes with a gasp and immediately sits up. She quickly attempts to calm her breathing. Emily is covered in a light sheen of sweat; she tries to wipe the clamminess away.

_It was just a dream, Emily_. She tells herself. The girl remembers where she is and squints around to make sure the other girls are still asleep. She looks towards the bed and sees that both Spencer's and Aria's breathing are steady. Although, she does also notice that the taller brunette's arm is wrapped across Aria's waist. She raises an eyebrow in response, _when did _that_ happen?_

She shakes her head and returns to what she was doing. She turns to face the blonde who is sleeping next to her on the floor. Hanna mumbles some incomprehensible jumble of words but Emily deduces that the blonde is still asleep and that her actions, much to her relief, haven't woken any of the other girls from their slumber.

Emily disentangles herself from the covers and pads her way downstairs towards the kitchen, hoping that a glass of water will help her go back to sleep.

* * *

With the "A" note now confined to a plastic evidence bag the two women tentatively got ready to turn in for the night. Maura had argued that a lack of sleep was detrimental to your health and Jane retorted that "A" was more so detrimental to their health right now.

Eventually Jane did concede to the doctor's wishes but not without petulantly mumbling something about not getting that much sleep anyway under her breath.

They did agree though that as a precautionary measure Jane's temporary gun would be ready to go just in case.

And as the detective emerged from the bathroom that's what she set out to do.

Jane walked over to her bedside table just as Maura was getting comfortable under the covers. The raven-haired woman opened the lower most drawer only to narrow her eyes at the contents of the drawer, or more accurately the lack thereof.

"Maura," She said slowly.

The doctor turned to face the other woman, slightly worried about the tone she was using. The honey brunette remained silent.

"Where's my gun?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh plot, glorious plot! Forgive me, it's late lmao.**

**Anyhow, I don't know, I think I just like toying with the Idea of Sparia (Spencer/Aria). Although I haven't a clue why, I'm more of a Hannily (Hanna/Emily) girl me. Actually scratch that. Really, deep down I ship Paily (if you haven't already figured that out by now).**

**So let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far. Seriously review if you can, I promise I won't bite. All reviews are more than welcome :D**


End file.
